When Darkness Falls
by amazonfire
Summary: The Amazons have angered and upset Zeus plans and some of the gods are in rebellion Can Xena save them and Gabrielle if she gets involved or will she see the end of the world as a result of her interferance as the Pantheon goes to war.
1. Chapter 1

All disclaimers apply I dont own Xena and I make no claims on Universal This story contains adult themes and violence.

1

The Gods of the Pantheon had been summoned by Zeus which was only ever done in times of trouble and they had gathered in the great hall and were talking in hushed tones to one another and because of the notable absentees from the gathering they already knew the reason. Hera Demeter and Persephone, Posidon, Apollo and Athena stood and whispered while Ares, Hades, Celesta, and Haphestus stood apart from them and their respective demigods milling around the hall in a fluster of agitation talking to one another in a low murmer about the summons and the impending debate . Zeus was not just angry he was furious and in the mood to throw a lightening bolt just for the sake of it as they all waited anticipating the worst." This is an affront to the rule of the gods and must be dealt with severely even mortals now think they can interfere in our affairs and it will not be tolarated." Zeus` hair sparked and a rumble of thunder seemed to roll around the hall. " Why,you interfere with mortals all the time so whats the difference. Dad?" Ares asked pointedly, he was not altogether impressed by the situation his father had by all accounts started. Zeus had refused to allow Helios to marry an Amazon he had fallen in love with and had offered her to another man against her will and Aphrodite and Artemis had gone against Zeus and the three had left Olympus and had gone to the Amazons who were now setting up defences against him. Aries was enjoying pushing things a bit and everyone turned to Hera aware of The king of the god`s many infedelities with mortals and looked to her for a reaction. Zeus didnt however and bore down on the god of war." I suggest, we get them back." the king of the gods pithily said and Ares burst out laughing." What, we go in and kill all the Amazons and drag em back, yeah I can go with that." Zeus leaned forward." Lord, if Helios or Artemis is killed who will take the sun across the sky or the moon?" Demeter asked worriedly and Zeus stared at her with and gave her a withering look." The rebels if they return will be spared but the Amazons deserve to die for their obvious disloyalty." Ares laughed again." I can think of two mortals that`ll have something to say about that. How are you going to deal with your son, and a certain Warrior Princess, I dont think Xena will take too kindly to you killing off the entire Amazon nation?" Zeus roared." Yes we know you have been far too generous with Xena of late and she and the Amazons have forgotten what they owe to the gods and their place. Threaten her little Amazon girlfriend Ares and teach Xena a lesson to respect the gods, I will deal with Heracles." The god of war shook his head." That`s been tried before and it ended badly for the oposition, it`s not a good idea. She beat the crap out of them." Zeus lost it in a firery tirade." Tell Xena she obeys and stays out of this or her little friend dies along with the rest of the Amazons." xxxxxxxxxxx

She was haveing a wonderfull dream until He came into it. She was under a waterfall feeling the icy water hit her naked flesh watching the rivlets running down her body enjoying the water enjoying the peace and quiet with only the natural sounds of the she saw the flying sparks on the bank and he just appeared and watched her. He stared at her naked body obviously enjoying what he was seeing and Xena made no attempt to hide from his lustful gaze it was intoxicating her." What is so important that you invade my dreams Ares." she said flatly and he smiled and walked into the water, but none of it touched him,it fell around him but he didnt get wet and he stopped in front of her and smirked." Haveing fun?" Xena didnt bother to answer that." Maybe I can spice it up for you huh?" and he snapped his fingers and the water seemed to set her body alight, where it touched her caressing and stinging at the same time and her body began to respond with desire. Suddenly he was there touching, raiseing the fire and Xena almost swooned in response then realiseing she broke away and walked out of the waterfall and quickly dressed in her leathers muttering furiously. " Why do you have to spoil everything Ares." she wasnt asking she already knew the answer to that and he smirked." I didnt think I was, c`mon you liked it didnt you." Ares said as he followed her out and the waterfall dissapeared and they were at the campsite with Gabrielle still asleep in her bedroll." What do you want." it wasnt a question, it was a demand and Ares sighed and looked disapointed." Believe me I didnt want to call you, I told them you wouldnt be interested but they insisted." Xena started to get angry." Start at the begining who insisted?" Ares sighed." Zeus, Hera and the rest of the Pantheon, some of the Pantheon." he corrected and Xena raised a hand." Your right I`m not interested in your petty little arguments." Ares rolled his eyes." Hold on you aint heard the best bit yet, we want you to stay out of it and if you refuse it`s going to get real nasty if you know what I mean, your little friend over there is going to be toast if you decide to get involved." he stopped to let the words sink in and Xena growled and flew at him." That`s it get out of here I dont like threats Ares." His hands went up and he parried the blows she shot at him." It`s not me I`m only the messenger here." Xena grinned." That must be a climb down for you being treated like Hermes." Ares glowered at her to him Hermes was definately a second rater." There`s war on Olympus and some of the gods are rebelling against Zeus all we ask is you dont take sides thats all." Xena looked puzzled." Why not? who are the gods fighting?" Ares shrugged." It`s the Amazons if you must know Zeus is going to teach them a little lesson all he asks is you to stay out of it and your precious little Gabrielle will not be harmed." Xena thorght. It means the Amazons will be totally distroyed." Why are you going after the Amazons? what have they done to you ? " Ares coughed a laugh." They think because Artemis is their patron they can do as they like then so much the worse if Zeus blasts them but Helios and my sisters Aphrodite and Artemis have left Olympus and joined them because that stupid sun god has fallen for one of them when Zeus had other plans for her. Now there is no balance no sun, no moon and that means the end of the world if they dont come back and do their jobs. Think Xena the end of the world. So leave Zeus to deal with it and dont get in the way Xena. Right so how`s that for an incentive." Then suddenly Ares vanished in a shower of sparks and Xena was left standing by the fire listening to Gabrielle snoreing.

Xena shuddered, the Amazons didnt go in for pointless wars and the gods except Artemis were not up to it either, there had to be more than this. Ares told her to stay out but he was hinting for her to do the oposite. Xena bent and looked at the young woman asleep tucked up under the covers. The very thorght of loseing Gabrielle sent a cold chill through Xena. Gabrielle was an Amazon and so was at risk in this if Zeus was going after them. She was her life, her love, but she knew Gabrielle wouldnt let her abandon the Amazons to Zeus`s anger even if it did put Gabrielle in the fireing line because the Amazons were also their friends and she knew what Gabrielle would say to that. Xena more than anything felt scared about this, it wasnt just death a god could threaten you with, they could condem you to an eternity of torture and pain and Xena feared for Gabrielle. Xena shook her." Please Gabrielle wake up, we have to go." Gabrielle blinked and squinted up at her.

"What is it?" " We have to go Gabrielle." " What now?" " Yes now." " Oh and I was just haveing a lovely dream." Good for you so was I Xena thorght peed off and then she explained what Ares told her, when she finished Gabrielle shook her head and sat up." This is Ares your talking about, you cant believe a thing he says I mean what better way to start a war than by sending you in on the pretex of stopping one." Xena looked away." And what if it`s true and it is like he says. Would you as an Amazon Queen risk your friends? It`s not just the Amazons who are at risk here It`s all of us, Helios and Artemis control the sun and the moon and the world will die without them and with Aphrodite there is nothing to balance against hate and that means we are all caught in a perpetual war." Xena said as she began stuffing their things into one of the saddlebags. Gabrielle stared at her in horror." Perpetual war. Your right we cant let that happen." Gabrielle jumped out from the covers and began to pack away her things hurriedly. Damn Ares what was he up to Xena thorght putting her friend in the path of one Zeus`s lightening bolts that`s what and then she saddled Argo and doused the campfire and with the last flameing brand to see by she led them through the forest.

About three candle marks later by Xena`s reconing they began to realise the seriousness of their problem. Eventually by the light of the torch Xena led them out of the forest and it was no better for them to see . The sun should have risen long ago Xena thorght." By the gods Xena this is time is it midnight?" Gabrielle moaned." Nearer midday than midnight." Xena said as she checked her navigation and hoped they were still walking east." Helios isnt doing his job and we are in permanant night," Gabrielle shuddered." But thats awful nothing will grow if we dont have the sun." Xena nodded." Thats not all Artemis is the moon goddess and we dont have that either there`s no telling what trouble that will cause." Xena said pulled on Argo`s reins and kept going. After a while they stopped by a small stream and let Argo drink while they rested and filled their water skins. Then they heard from the line of trees to their left a thin weedy voice singing." I`m Joxer the mighty and I`m not afraid of the dark owww." as Xena heard him trip and crash painfully she thorght for a moment to leave him to it and then she crossed the stream and went into the trees and pulled him out into the open by his nose." Owww that hurts let go will yer oh hi Xena, hi Gabbi nice night isnt it." Gabrielle stoppered the skin and hung it from the saddle." It isnt night." she said and Xena cut in." Dont bother he wont get it, come on." They turned and started walking as Joxer began to whine." What wont I ge." Xena called back." Ok stay if you want." Joxer began to run after them." Which Amazons are we going to?" Gabrielle asked." The Greek ones they are nearer I dont think our gods have much to do with the others." Gabrielle smiled." Oh good we`ll see Ephany and Anoxilea and Lysippe." Hearing the word Amazon made Joxer prick up his ears and he listened a bit closer. " I`m sure if they will be happy to see you as well." Xena said and Joxer said." Amazons?!" "Dont even go there Joxer," Xena warned him with a growl and Joxer jumped back to put plenty of space between himself and the warrior. He was burning to know more but he was afraid of what the woman would do if he pushed it and he looked up at the dark sky above there were faint outlines of clouds scudding across the sky and in between he could see stars it was all very odd. Xena said it was daytime, but it dark night to him. Ofcourse what was expected to happen happened and Joxer tripped and slammed into Xena`s back. He fell sideways with a howl matchimg Xena`s as she spun and gave him a shove and he followed a little less closely after that and they travelled on for some time in silence. A while later they came upon the road and stopped for a break.

Xena stuck the torch in the ground and went off to find wood to make more torches for future use. Gabrielle and Joxer sat down under the pale light and watched the torch burn down. Gabrielle thorght she saw something moveing in the dark shadows, then more shadows and she nudged Joxer. About six men came close and and drew swords." A pretty pair." the first thug said." Give us your money and we might let you live." he growled." Hey I am Joxer the Mighty and we are with Xena so get lost will ya." Joxer rose and puffed out his chest and Gabrielle groaned as the man said." No. Get them." Gabrielle rose and hit the first two and knocked them down Joxer ducked and just managed to avoid the rusty blades as Gabrielle clobbered a third man to come within staff range and then a long dark shadow sailed over their heads and Xena stood between her companions and the ruffians. First thug centred his stance and put his sword to the ready position but his mates turned tail and dissapeared into the dark again. He let out a foul curse as he realised he was totally alone and abandoned and then he ran for it too. Xena sighed and she turned to her friends." You ok?" Gabrielle nodded," No sweat." Joxer whiped his glistening brow and pretended he wasnt as scared as he was." I just wish for once the idiots would just take the hint." Gabrielle said and Xena laughed." Idiots wouldnt think that far, you expect too much." Xena said and picked up their gear and they moved on." Mind you they were smarter than most, they ran." Xena muttered a little sad that she hadnt the chance to crack a few heads.

They were not far from the Amazon village now and Xena thorght they would have guards and in this light they could easily be confused for enemy and be shot at before they could say who they were." I will go and scout ahead and tell them it`s us before we get a face full of arrows." she said and ran off in the direction of the village and moments later she returned. " Ok Gabrielle they want to make sure it`s you." she said and they walked onto a trackway to a cordon blocking it." Queen Gabrielle welcome." A bird masked figure called and Gabrielle ran to the woman under the torches but as Xena and Joxer came close the few Amazons Xena saw lowered their pikes and aimed their bows and she knew there would be others hidden with bows trained on them ready to fire if ordered to do so." What are you doing ? it`s Xena you know her." Gabrielle said and the woman raised her mask and Gabrielle recognised her friend Anoxilea." I know but I have my orders by the Regent no one gets in except Amazons and deffinately no men." she said giveing Joxer a mean look. Xena flashed a cold stare at her." You`ll find that difficult to obey`cos I`m coming in." Gabrielle went to Xena and touched her arm." Please Xena no." then she turned to the Amazon." I`m the Queen and I say who comes in and Xena and Joxer are my friends and welcome here." she said firmly. Anoixlea head bowed and she signalled the others to put up their weapon." I will take you in."

Anoixlea escorted them to the village and Gabrielle was saluted when the warriors saw her and they entered the large hut where Ephany and a few others stood, each one greeted Gabrielle warmly." What is going on? What does Helios think he is playing at not raiseing the sun?" Xena said and Ephany raised a hand." I can explain, Helios fell in love with Lysippe and she with him but Zeus wanted her for Tiamides and now he wont accept that she wont have anything to do with his choice for her." Xena growled." Great Aphrodite put a spell on them and." There was a sudden explosion of lights and the rebel gods appeared and the god Helios shouted angrily." No, she didnt We made our own choice Xena we love each other." Xena nodded." So now for that you wont take the sun across the sky, dont you realise the trouble you are causeing?" Helios frowned," Is that what the`re saying? its not true if I go to my charriot Zeus will get me and force Lysippe to accept his man and I cant leave her to face that, she`s a good warrior Xena but not that good." Xena nodded she understood now." So what are you two doing here?" she looked to the goddesses." We argued with Zeus over this and came in support." Artemis said and Xena thorght that`s why the Amazons got caught up in this she was their patron. She didnt like the way this was going and she looked to Gabrielle but she knew what the ard would want them to do." Ok we will stay and help." ahe said as Gabrielle hugged the dieties " Dont worry it will be ok. Xena will sort this out." she said confidently as Xena turned to Ephany." We have to think up a plan of action for when Zeus hits us." Ephany stopped her." Xena I cant take your orders I would, but your not an Amazon and some of us might not want to follow you either." Xena nodded, that old chesnut again but then Gabrielle turned on the Regent." This is silly, we need good tactics Ephany no matter where it comes from, and remember Xena is my champion and I want her advice." she said so forcefully and wagged a finger at the woman that she backed up a pace in surprise. Ephany bowed her head." Yes my Queen." Xena couldnt help but smile at the Amazon, the changes in Gabrielle surprised her too sometimes and the two warriors exchanged glances and Ephany saluted Xena." What are your orders?" she said and Xena said." Come outside."

They walked out into the still darkness lit by torches and Xena looked about her." We use the darkness and make it harder for them to see douse the lights and cover ourselves and we change the look of the village to confuse them,There will be plenty uf light anyway when the lightening bolts begin to fly so lets make ourselves harder to aim at." Ephany nodded. " Yeah that might work they will have to get closer and give us a chance." Xena stared at her. " Can you kill a god? no this will only delay them at best, but I didnt want to say that in there." and she indicated to the hut." We must find something else but I cant think what at the moment." she said and she suddenly felt a surge of attraction for Ephany. She liked the pragmatic Amazon but never before in that way, she was a friend but a fantasy appeared of her licking the Amazon`s inner thigh and Xena felt a bolt of shear lust run through her.  
Ephany nodded seemingly not to notice." I`ll get that started and I`ll bring in the scouts." " Leave a couple out there they may see something and warn us and collect as much food and water as you can this may take a while." Xena said and then she felt her senses prickle and something awoke a feeling deep inside her. She waited til Ephany left her and then swung round and her fist slammed the air and hit something. Ares appeared in fiery sparks holding his nose." You again, you should know better then to feel me up like that." she said angrily. " Ow that smarts you know that thrashing last year should have taught you to respect your betters." Blue eyes blazed a cold fire at him." You saw that?" Ares put his arm around her back and quickly drew her closer." Oh yeah I like a bit of S and M now and again but that was going a bit too far dont you think but it sure was, entertaining." Xena felt the telltale lump riseing in his pants and her knee came up to meet it but this time Ares avoided the blow and shook his finger." You know the more you fight me the more I like it." then he dissapeared in a flash before Xena could lash out at him. He may like it but he cant take it she thorght with a grin.

Ares touch had got to her. Not now, she said to herself Ares had seen it all and she shuddered at the thorght at what he had witnessed. Gabrielle would be mortified to know she had been watched but Xena felt a thrill at the god of war seeing them makeing love? he had hinted as much, then Xena felt her passion rise and she swore furiously at her own weakness. Aries always managed to turn her on with his kinky sexual taste and Xena was a little shamed by it. She stared up at the sky still horribly dark and ominus and she could just make out the clouds as it grew darker. The Amazons were dousing the torches as ordered and she got the cloaks from the saddlebag and then she got control of herself again and went back to the hut. Gabrielle was talking with the gods and Xena drew the goddess of the hunt aside." Artemis are you hideing the moon or are you prevented too?" she asked and the goddess nodded." I thorght it would help." Xena smiled and said." Without the moon could be dangerous but with it could equally be so." and she turned to the Amazons." Who is this Tiamides and how did he get involved in this?" Anoxilea grinned sheepishly." He`s a cobbler and makes our boots and the only man allowed in the village permanantly." and she smiled at Joxer who was fiddling with his dagger and almost cut himself. Xena growled "Why?" she asked." The finest kid leather stuffed with our own horse hair and their heavenly, and much better than the wood or bone that can splinter so easily." Iphito grimaced, indicateing she had some experiance of that and Xena suddenly saw in the pretty young woman`s manner and what she was refering to. Tiamides made their dildos for them no wonder he was the only man allowed in the thorght." So Zeus was trying to get a real man in to do what? Iphito said." Impregnate Lysippe and as many of us as he could talk into bedding as well. We believe we can have lovers bare children if we want or stay virgin like Artemis if we wish, or you know, but it`s our choice, not Zeus." she said. Zeus wouldnt like that Xena thorght. The king of the gods thorght himself the controller of humans and the independant Amazons went against everything he wanted. It didnt euprise her that he wanted to change that and distroy their core beliefs to choose their own paths. The god wasnt alone in wanting women to be subserviant to men and there were some who would be ready to take advantage of it. She turned watching Gabrielle and felt a thrill go through her. What was wrong with her, why couldnt she look at her without wanting to, dont think of it, damn too late and she tried not to show her sudden rise of heat as she looked at Gabrielle.

Ephany walked back in." It`s done and I`ve arranged huts for you and Gabrielle and Joxer." the Regent said." Thanks." Gabrielle said."I would like to clean up, can we go there now?" Ephany looked to Xena and said." Sure. Have fun." Xena smiled back but she felt uneasy as they went to the hut assigned to them. What an odd thing for Ephany to say she thorght but when they got to the hut Xena suddenly had a vision of Gabrielle tearing off her clothes and makeing love to her. It was a few seconds of shear dirty sex and it was very raunchy. and not at all the Gabrielle she knew. Then she was back to reality and Gabrielle was stripping down to wash and Xena felt herself getting hot." I need some air."she said trying to sound normal and left the hut.

What is going on? Why am I feeling like this? What had Ares done to her, she was going out of control and she got another vision as if to prove it and she groaned as she leant against a wall and wished for relief as she felt her senses rise in a hot wave of lust. I have got to talk to somebody about this she thorght.


	2. Chapter 2

2

" What were you talking about.` Have fun` and does it have anything to do with what is happening to me?" Xena hissed at the Amazon hopeing nobody close could hear. " Ephany grinned mischieviously enjoying Xena`s obvious discomfort but a look from the warrior left her in no doubt that Xena didnt find the situation funny at all. " It`s Aphrodite she`s affecting all of us, she cant help it and it`s worse for those already in love." Ephany said quickly and Xena grimaced and thought. Like me, so it isnt just Ares. " Great so we are all walking round with this raging inferno inside us?" Ephany tried not to show she wanted to laugh, and she drew Xena to a more secluded spot. " Have you been having visions, like wakeing dreams?" she said and saw Xena`s grim look." Have you got it bad, it`s the price for haveing Aphrodite so close to us. I said for those in love, they get a double dose and go a bit crazy, even the animals are banging each other like mad, you havent noticed? no perhaps you wouldnt, so lay back and enjoy the ride." she said wondering what it would be like to make love with Xena and felt a touch of the same attraction." Thats no good Zeus will surely take advantage." Ephany giggled again and Xena growled, this was no a joke. " Ephany think will you. stay focused." The Amazon straightened up and looked serious." Your right we`ve got to keep our heads or we are all lost, but what are we going to do about, you know what?" Xena shrugged she didnt know how to control herself let alone anyone else and she was the last person to moralise she thorght.

Joxer had accepted the task of fetching the water to impress the scantily clad young women who were doing a lot to his ego and some other things too and under his cape he carried an assortment of buckets and skins. He whistled his favorite song about himself so he wouldnt think about what might be lurking in the bushes and tried to walk bravely to where Anoxilea had told him the pond was. Although he loved Gabrielle he had long accepted a relationship with her was never going to happen as long as Xena was around, and the only women to show any interest in him as a man had been whores like Meg who he liked for sure but he was never certain if it was just business. But now the pretty Amazons were more than happy to get aquainted with him and he was doing his best to nurture the chance of a lifetime the fates had handed him. Then he saw the pool and he tripped on a root and fell forward, his buckets and skins splashed into the water and he half rose and pushed them down makeing a gurgling sound and he looked up into a pair of blue eyes furiously stareing at him just above the water line. He gave a yelp and fell back and Xena hissed. " Shut up you fool we dont know who might be listening." Joxer stared as she rose and a strange feeling of arousal gripped him as she walked out of the water and pulled him to his feet and he felt deflated as she wasnt undressed as he had thorght. Xena had only run to the pool just before Joxer arrived and she suddenly felt the urge to kiss him and stepped back, she hadnt been in there long enough she concluded. Not Joxer as well she thorght." C`mon we better get back." she said thickly and picked up the buckets while he grabbed at the skins suddenly very aware he was turned on and was near showing it. Oh gods not her she`ll kill me he thorght.

This was beyond a joke she said to herself as she marched back to the village and went to Aphrodite`s hut. It was empty and Xena shouted." Aphrodite." In a flash of pink hearts the goddess appeared and she smiled at the warrior." Hey warrior babe chill, I`m here what can I do for you?" she said breasily and Xena paced the hut in frustration." Look your driveing us crazy cant you turn it off?" she could feel Aphrodite`s power more than ever now and she felt a quiver run down her spine. " Your love thing is takeing us over and believe me it`s getting in the way." The goddess of love waved it off with a hand. " Oh that, it`s what I do honey bun." Xena bit back the tirade of abuse behind her teeth. " I know that but cant you see we cant even think straight and we have to focus to win this battle with Zeus. You know I almost jumped Joxer earlier." Xena said and shuddered at the thorght of going at it with him, of all people the least likely man Xena would wish to make love to and Aphrodite giggled at the thorght and then she saw the look on Xena`s face and turned her gaze to her imaculate slippers covered in pink chick feathers." Sorry no can do. Aries is the balance between us and he isnt playing on our side, anyway why arent you makeing out with Gabrielle?" she said and toyed with the lace ends of her tunic as Xena swore loudly and made her wince." I cant, my desires have been rather strong and I`m afraid Gabrielle will be hurt." Xena said and and reddened under her tan the goddess shook her head. " Love isnt controlable and you mortals dont apreciate it, if you dont your likely to lose your love to another." Aphrodite warned quite seriously." Xena tried to keep her temper." What no never! " Lose Gabrielle to someone else! no it was horrible, unthinkable, she couldnt let that happen. Xena moaned and the goddess pouted. " The only way is to make love and as often as." Xena interupted. " Dont bother I get the picture."

Gabrielle was haveing a problem and she just couldnt understand it. She loved Xena but why was she feeling attracted to other Amazons? or anyone slse for that matter and she had definately felt jealous when she saw Joxer with water spilling everywhere and a silly grin on his face chatting to was something going on there and she felt the same sexual charge between them and for a moment she was annoyed it wasnt with her. Then she`d seen Xena walking to Aphrodite`s hut and was suddenly overcome at the sight of the warrior. Xena looked, Magnificent even in the dim light and under the cape. So tall, so graceful and beautiful and a flash of a long thigh above the leather boot had set Gabrielle`s pulse raceing and she imagined the breasts tightly encased by the leather and breastplate and she blushed bright red at her thorghts. She loved Xena but she had never had such open thorghts like that before. They`d had sex but to Gabrielle it had been full of romance now her thorghts were, pornographic to say the least. It was embarressing and as she looked around the village at the other women and saw them going about their business she felt the same overpowering feeling. Gabrielle couldnt understand it. I love Xena dont I? then why do I want them? she asked herself and she suddenly thorght of the trouble it might cause if Xena got to know she was thinking of others like that. Would she be jealous and angry with her for such a betrayal? and she went back to the hut not at all sure what she should do. Helios and Lysippe came to talk to her. They wanted to marry but should they do it now or wait til after the battle with the other gods? they asked her. " Of course marry, your meant to be together and you may not get another chance given the situation." she said Helios and Lysippe held hands and kept touching as if needing to keep contact with each other. Gabrielle thorght it was nice but a bit obsessive but she didnt feel the pull of her desires as she sat near them as if it were a barrier of some kind and she thorght of Xena. She needed to talk to her, she needed to feel the same close contact. " Thank you would you be our flower bearer?" Helios asked and Lysippe said. " Oh yes please do." Gabrielle thanked them and she said she would be honoured.

It had taken her mind off her worries for a while but as soon as they left Gabrielle began to think again of Xena and the peculier pull on her senses. Gabrielle had felt Xena had been distant with her when they had made love earlier. But this wasnt normal, they enjoyed an active and enthusiastic lovelife but this morning she felt it had been somewhat short chainged as if Xena was distancing herself. In fact Xena had been out of sorts since this permanent night had desended on them and Gabrielle wondered if she had done something wrong because Xena had looked so angry. Seeing Helios and Lysippe`s close attention to one another and she now wondered if it was just the thing required between her and the taciturn warrior. There were too many outside influences tearing them away from each other and Gabrielle felt the need to be with Xena, touching her and she wanted to be touched and her strong attraction to the Amazons was drawing her away from her. I love Xena, I love Xena she told herself over and over as if to banish the thorghts invadeing her mind and stimulateing her senses. I have talk to Xena she decided and she threw the cloak over her head as she left the hut. Gabrielle moved along the line of huts and tried to stay in the shadows as Xena had told her to. Everyone she saw were mearly dark forms avoiding the open spaces as well and her progress was slow as she inched her way keeping her eyes on her feet so as not to trip when a sudden bright light appeared momentarily blinding her and then a roar as the hut she had just come from suddenly exploded and a chunk of debris hit her head and she sank into unconsciousness.

Xena left Aphrodite and then she turned and saw the fireball hit the hut and watched it explode as she was knocked flat by the blast." GABRIELLE." Gods I hope she isnt in there, she cant be in there she thorght and looked to see a figure floating down toward her. Zeus, King of the Gods and Father of the Pantheion landed perfectly near but not too close to the warrior." A lesson learned, this is what will happen if you disobey me Amazons." then he pointed to Xena. " You were told to stay out of this Xena." he said and Xena looked back to the burning hut, Gabrielle was in there.. no she had to watch the god." What lesson, how to be afraid of you? then we would be better off without you. Look at what you have done causeing all this trouble and for what, your vanity?" she said riseing. Zeus snarled at her and suddenly there was a lightening shard in his hand to throw." NO, the lesson is respect and not to question the gods. You have but a short time to stand aside and hand over Lysippe or you and all these will be dead." Zeus said then dissapeared in an explosive shower of sparks and Ephany ran up to Xena." I`d say that was a declaration of war wouldnt you?" Ephany said tightly as Xena was already running to the burning hut and Ephany ran and caught her before she ran into the flames herself and was engulfed. Some of the Amazons already began to fight the fire to stop it from spreadding and turn the whole village into an inferno. Xena yelled." Gabrielle, has anyone seen her was she still in there?" she asked desparately hopeing against hope that what she thorght wasnt true. Helios came over and said. " We saw her just before it happened. Xena I`m sorry." Ephany laid a hand on the warrior`s shoulder." We will honour her, she will be given a full Amazon funeral, she was a friend as well as a queen." Xena hadnt heard and she couldnt speak for the lump in her throat. The only thorght in her head repeating over and over. Gabrielle is not dead Gabrielle is not dead Gabrielle is not Dead.

They searched the hut as soon as they were able but found no sign of remains anongst the embers and boyed by that Xena kept telling herself Gabrielle was still alive but as the hours passed and there was still no sign of the bard even after they turned over the whole area in their search the horrible truth began to sink in that Gabrielle had been in the hut when Zeus had blasted it out of exsistance. Xena began to sink into a pit of darkness worse than anything the gods had laid over the land. She had always hoped she would be the one to die first. Now without her lover,her friend and the only person who had trusted her in her quest to right the wrongs of her life. Ephany had Xena brought to the throne room and tried to get some kind of reaction from her but It was like talking to a husk, the woman inside the body of the warrior wasnt there anymore and she felt like she was talking to herself as Xena just sat there on a stool in front of her with a blank face and It frightened her more than anything she had ever felt. She felt the loss of Gabrielle deeply not only because she was her Queen but she had truly liked the the young bard, but seeing Xena like this was a double blow. Xena was the ultimate Warrior and to see her so lost and out of it saddened her her own spirit. " Maybe this will do it." Eponin said and she strode over to Xena and open handed struck her face." Do it again." Ephany said and Solari nodded, she did and Ephany hated doing this but she couldnt think of anything else to rouse Xena. Eponin`s hand made a sharp crack and then Xena caught her hand as she swung again and Ephany sighed in relief." Xena your back, I thorght we had lost you too." Xena`s expression hadnt changed it just looked much colder, much older as Ephany saw the light in her eyes had been extinquished just as surely as the life of the bard. " Xena, Gabrielle is dead and there is no pretending she isnt she`s gone. I`m saying this because I love you both and I wish with all my heart that I could change this but you know I cant. But the gods are still comeing for us and we need your help, more than ever now." Xena pushed past Eponin and Solari. " What do I care for your war with the gods, the whole world can die as far as I CARE." she turned her back and Ephany shouted. " XENA." but Xena kept walking and left the palace.

The silent prosession followed the flower covered bier carried aloft by six warriors of the Amazon Nation. Nothing mattered anymore as they carried the bier under the light of torches. They were there to pay their last respects. The bier was fully decorated but empty of the body for whom it had been made. Ephany was the new Queen by right of caste and as regent she was at the head with Solari and Eponin, Joxer and Anoxilea and then followed the rest of the nation. They put the bier on top of a wood pile and the shamaness said the prayers and threw the herbs into the sacred fire and the bier carriers set fire to the wood and they watched it go up in flames to the sound of great weeping and wailing from all around and the dancers whirled about and beat their chests while Joxer wept copiously and Anoxilea hugged him in an attempt to ease his tearful contribution to the funeral. The gods stood to one side as Gabrielle`s spirit was set free to Artemis in accordance with Amazon tradition. The only person not there was Xena.

The perimeter guards had seen her passing as she went into the forest and plunged headlong into the darkness. It was so thick and dark she had to slow her pace or risk tripping over something she felt her way through the tall ferns and bushes that whipped at her arms but it mattered little to her when she was broken, her heart was broken and it couldnt be mended. Gabrielle was gone and she was dead inside. Xena ploughed on through the forest until she thought she was far enough in and she stopped and yelled as loud as she could. " ARES. Come out you rat and show yourself I know your here." The shower of sparks were close and the god was suddenly there in front of her." Rat! now Is that any way to talk to your patron god? Zeus is right you do need a lesson in manners. " Xena growled. " I dont need lessons from arrogant bastards who kill my friends Ares. You lied to me you said with Aphrodite gone we would lose love but we`re out of balance because of you." Ares clappped his hands. " I see you`ve been doing your homework but I didnt lie, I just didnt tell you all of it, yes I am the balance Aph is all love, filial love, unrequited love,unfulfilled sexual love." he sneared. " Famillial love, all or nothing but on it`s own it goes off in all directions and without me to bring a focus mortals just lose it. Your friends have allied themselves with the rebel gods which is hardly respectful of Zeus now I warned you and you didnt listen, you cant blame me for that." he said with an air of annoyance and Xena snarled. " At the expence of my friend and the only person I TRULY LOVED." Ares blinked in surprise." Are you saying he killed the bard?" a sly grin played about his full lips and Xena stopped realising he didnt know, and if he hadnt then probably Zeus hadnt known either. Well too late now." Right so when the world dies and there is no one left who is going to respect Zeus then. YOU?" she laughed sourly. " And when we are gone, what need then for emotional control of love and war. Seems to me your putting yourselves out of business or were you thinking of starting all over again with a new world? well good luck with the next one." she said Ares stood back. " You saying you`ll stand by and just watch the world die. I dont believe you." he said smugly Xena smiled." Why not Ares Gabrielle is dead and there is nothing left for me now. You bastards have won so go ahead and let the world die." Ares stared at her he never expected this. It wasnt like her to just give up but she looked whipped. Perhaps loseing the annoying little blond had been too much for her and he felt a flush of anger at the thorght that he might actually have lost the one warrior he most admired of all the humans he had known. Unable to come up with an answer and he dissapeared in a firery flash.

After the brief light show Ares had brought to the forest the darkness once again enveloped Xena and she shook her head and waited for her eyes to adjust and then she moved off again. There wasnt much point in her going back to the Amazons they were as doomed as the rest but she had to go back for Argo. She heard movement through the thick brush and then Xena and Joxer collided and crashed in a tangle of arms and legs and oaths. Punchlng him hard in the face Joxer went down flat on his back hard and he moaned from somwhere near her feet. Xena felt for him and pulled him on to his feet. " Joxer what do you think you were doing?" Joxer mumbled something incoherantly she didnt understand and she pushed him forward. Joxer stumbled on." I wasnt doing nothing ." he sounded hurt. " Anything." Xena found herself correcting him and wondered why she was even bothering and then he turned round. " Were you running out on us?" he said accuseingly. Xena stopped, it was like a slap in the face and more hurtful than anything Eponin had given her because it was Joxer saying this. and he had hit hit nail on the head and she suddenly felt ashamed for thinking of abandoning them. She couldnt lie and say no and she couldnt admit the truth and say yes, it was just as bad and she pushed him on unable speak. Damn Joxer she thorght as they walked back to the village in silence.

Ephany watched them return and Xena stopped before her. " I wont try to stop you leaveing Xena and I understand, there are no hard feelings but I wont deny we still need your help and I ask you to stay." Xena nodded. " I was going to leave but somebody reminded me what I had to do and I will be staying. " Xena and looked to Joxer and Ephany in suprise looked to Joxer and the man in question turned and looked behind him. What were the jades looking at? Xena turned back to Ephany." Look give me two candle marks I dont have a plan yet I have`nt had the chance to think of one, not since." and she hesitated for a moment but then she continued. " But I will." Ephany was very relieved that Xena was going to stay but she looked to Solari and Eponin for their support before saying." Alright two candle marks."

Xena walked away and went to the stables she saw Argo had been given clean bedding and plenty of oats and fresh water. She had someone to thank for this as she had quite forgotten her responsability to Argo and as she tickled the horse she got a wave of strong horse smell telling her Argo was in heat." You too?" she said and Argo whickered and stomped the ground for answer." Sorry cant help you there." she whispered in her ear and felt sorry she couldnt help anyone right now. Not Argo, not the Amazons and not Gabrielle when she had needed it. That was it, she hadnt believed, hadnt wanted to but the truth that Gabrielle, her one true love was dead and she was alone again was sinking in. She quickly gave Argo a kiss and left the stable at a run and found an out of the way spot on a slight rise and alumped down under a tree. Nobody could see her up there and she could see the Amazons below were just dark forms moveing about and Xena looked up at the sky and let the tears fall. Gabrielle I hope you can hear me I`m sorry I got you into this. I should have taken care of you, loved you and now your gone. Her grief racked her as she forced herself to go on. You know this is the first time in my life I dont have an idea what to do. I`ve lost you and you gave me hope but since you left I cant think of anything. Then she saw brief memories of their life together, when they had first met. Pulling the girl up to sit behind her on Argo, batheing together and the silly moment when Gabrielle wriggled and the breast dagger fell out of her clothes and then cracking the joke of Xena`s breasts being dangerous enough on their own, and her lecture of survival and Gabrielle`s avid look of interest. If you cant run get them to fight each other Xena had stressed and Gabrielle had learnt quickly and had put it to use not long after. Xena looked up at the stars and chose one of the one`s in that shape they had never agreed on, Gabrielle saying it looked like a bear and Xena had called it a dipper. I love you Gabrielle and I always will and I promise whatever happens I will fight for them right to end and when this is over I will find you. Wherever you go Gabrielle I will be with you. Then Xena felt her senses jangle suddenly with the famillier danger signal and thorght Ares had come to gloat again. Whipeing her eyes she spun round and saw a young woman carrying a flask who stepped back quickly and held it out to her. She was good looking with fair hair and blue eyes, unlike Gabrielle`s which had been green. Her senses of danger were still warning her and even though the young woman was giveing Xena a blast Aphrodite would be proud of she stared at the Amazon with distrust. Why was she there? " I brought this for you." the young woman said and beamed at Xena." Did Ephany send you?" Xena asked and the young woman looked puzzled then smiled and said " Yes." and she thrust the flask at her again." No thanks I`ll be there. Go." Xena said and watched her leave.

Xena watched her walk away, she`s lying she had sensed danger from her and now she was sure but for what reason? she walked back to the village thinking on this and then saw Ephany at the palace doorway. " Who is that?" Xena asked pointing to the the young woman walking ahead and Ephany shrugged." Iphito, she`s a capable warrior, she came to us a couple of years ago why?" Xena shook her head." No matter I, look I dont have an idea yet Ephany and what i thorght of is too risky. I cant think of anything but Gabrielle." Ephany sighed." It will have to do we`ve got to have something Xena or we`ve had it." she said dispondently. She was desperate for anything to stop this. Was she going to be the last queen? Was she going to see the end of the Amazons? and Xena said." No I wont let it end that way Ephany, please give me a little longer and I will try to come up with something."

Note to readers: Many of the Amazon and Greek names used are historicly accurarate by the written legends.

Reviews and opinions will all be appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

3

There are scenes of violence and of a sexual nature so if you dont like dont read on.

Xena had expected Zeus to have attacked again but he hadnt, maybe Ares had talked him out of it after all? not likely she thorght maybe Zeus was just waiting but that didnt seem sense to her In the game of tactics. Get focused she told herself, she had to concentrate instead her thorghts of Gabrielle kept invadeing her mind and her atempts to think out a plan were pushed aside as her memories crept in a look, a smile even a moment when Gabrielle had cried on her shoulder and the pain of it made her wish she had died instead of Gabrielle. Once she had been so sick of the mess she had made of her life she had been ready to give up and kill herself and then Gabrielle had come into her life and changed all that, Gabrielle had given her love far beyond anything she felt she had a right to, the bard had given her more than just a second chance she had taught her to love, not just Gabrielle but life itself and now it had all been taken away and Gabrielle was no more. Think Xena she admonished herself the Amazons needed a plan and she had to work something out if only to the memory of her only true friend and lover. It was the least she could do given the circomstanses.

She climbed a tree overlooking the groups of round houses and smaller huts round the larger central building. She had become accostomed to the ever present envelopeing dark it suited her mood as she sat with her back to the trunk prefering to sit with the sights and sounds of the forest around where she felt most at ease and tried to let her feelings go. She had wanted to sing out her pain, ahe had wanted to scream and cry but there was a lump in the back of her throat and all she could do was gag. Without Gabrielle Xena was lost come back to me her heart cried but she heard nothing in way of reply. Then she noticed something wasnt right about her suroundings it was strangely quiet, there was no sound execpt the wind in the trees. Normally there was sign of life a sound of a squirrel or a bird or a dear scampering about but there was nothing not even the night animals and insects. It seemed sterile and lifeless they were gone and only the plants remained and they were hanging limply and looked as if they were dying from the lack of sunshine, it was slowly killing everything and soon there would be nothing left and Xena suddenly sensed the enormity of what was happening it was the begining of the end. Slowly Xena began to realise what it would mean mass starvation, sickness, murder and civil disorder when even the slightest morsel of food would mean the diference between life and death. It was a frightening thorght of what was going to happen across the world once it began. She knew there was nothing she could do about it she could only do her best where she was for as long as she could.

Then Xena noticed a dark outline of someone going through town. That didnt look right she thorght as she watched the figure hugging the buildings and staying low. On the face of it, it seemed the person was just avoiding being seen by the enemy gods but as she watched the person was actually avoiding being seen by anyone her own neighbours and Xena wouldnt have seen it were it not for her being there. Why would she do that? She assumed it was a woman, was she a spy but for whom and for what reason? Xena asked herself and then she lost the figure in the mass of small huts. She put those questions aside there were more immediate problems to deal with and Xena thorght on working on the plan until it finally came together, she didnt like it much it had too many holes in it and could easily go wrong but at least it was an idea and she shrugged of sorts, and she shinned down the tree and walked back to the settlement.

The Amazons looked to Ephany the queen, but they were looking to Xena as well and wondered what had been decided between them. Everyone was aware of the crisis though not all knew all of the details. " Right we`ve called you because Xena has a plan. it`s risky and dangerous but it will give us a chance. But we need everyone to make this work and we need complete secrecy." Ephany said and Xena stepped forward." That much is obvious what are we going to do about it? why are we just hanging about waiting for gods know what." a woman shouted " We cant stop the gods thunder bolts or anything else they throw at us but we can deflect them, maybe we can also direct them and make them hit what we want them to hit, it`s no good our just hideing away, we have to fight back." Xena shouted back the warriors murmered, some in agreement some not so sure but Xena raised her voice and cut through their chatter." We dont have long so if anyone has a better idea let`s have it now." The silence that answered her said nobody did have a better idea so Xena continue." The town and everything in it will dissapear and become the forest and when they come and start throwing thunder bolts around we shall deflect them, maybe we can aim them." There was a dismissive gasp from the crowd." And how do you propose we do that?" an older woman shouted out unconvinced." Shields we can disquise them and painted dark and glued with leaves and twigs as we`ll do with the whole town." Xena said thinking if they didnt go with this she had nothing else to offer them. The two women stood and waited in the strange silence that followed. Then joxer`s weedy voice piped up." Great they`ll never know what hit em." " Right." Xena said and promised to thank him when she got the chance.

Phoebe was on a mission knowing the route well she moved through the ferns and bushes fast to the eastern post Harmothoe had been sent to the north and western lookouts they were all to pull back, something to do with the war with Zeus and she had southern post to go to yet but when she got near the lookout she saw the shelter was on fire and then she found a dead Amazon covered in blood from a diaganal cut from left shoulder to her right hip. It was Marpasia a friend, then she found another shot by a bolt, both women she knew well and had been friends with the next pair she found were a bloody mess spreadeagled their clothes torn and the rags stuffed into their mouths they lay dead with their throats cut after they`d been raped. It was disgusting seeing her friends so abused and unable to scream for help or give the alarm and she felt the urge to throw up and forght it down. She scoured the area for clues and found no evidence gods had done this it had been done by men. She had to get back and tell the queen their security was breached and she ran back to the settlement mindful in the dark that any shadow could be the attackers not knowing if they were close or far and the other post could wait. She saw something was wrong when she saw buildings could be seen when all should have been dark and she ducked and stayed low and skirted the town on her belly and saw many male figures carrying torches with weapons drawn and the two sentries held at sword point. To the right she saw Ephany and the rest of the town as a fat man was shouting at them. Phoebe moved on and came to the burnt out hut and abandoned her cape and covered her face and any bare flesh that could give her away in the cold ashes then a hand closed over her mouth and she turned to see Xena with a finger to her lips.

Maltor looked down at the group of women and pointed to the two captives." Them two are dead if yer sluts dont do as yer told. Drop yer weapons yer going to give us everyfing yer hear an I means everyfing." his shout turned to a slow growl full of evil intent and he walked to one of the prisoners and with a knife tore away her at her top exposed a breast and cut a line in the flesh. The girl stood bravely and made no sound as Maltor turned back to the women. " Thats to show I means it now drop the weapons." Maltor had always been a bully, for as long as he could remember he had always used his hands and feet to get what he wanted. He had been a thief and a soldier but he was lazy and didnt like takeing orders and after being flogged for starting a fight he deserted prefering to give orders than take them and he got men to follow him and began to raid villages and he soon learned that all he needed to do was pull out a huge blade and the people would give him what he wanted. More men joined him and then he raided bigger villages and towns and things got easier and the pickings bigger. Then Xena had come along and took out his scouts and shacked up with the Amazons in the forest. He hated them and everything they stood for, specially he hated their claim to equality which he thorght no woman had a right too and he decided he would get even with Xena and teach them a lesson. The outpost had been an easy target and Maltor realised he could have it all the riches, the women everything, if he attacked before the bitches had time to rally in their compound. There would be nothing to stop him and then he could sell the women to the slave dealers when he`d done with them and further his fortune with the ship builders of Corinth by selling the forest timber, and then he would become more famous than Achilles and richer than Cresus he thorght.

Ephany wasnt going to risk her warriors, there were some twenty armed men around and the leader`s cruelty had shown right from the start this was going to be a bloodbath if she made a wrong move now. She signaled and dropped her sword and the other women did likewise and Maltor grinned showing his rotten teeth and he grabbed at his crotch provocativly and said." Right now you first." Xena walked out from the shadows and Maltor pointed." Well If it isnt the bitch whore Xena, you took out my scouts and your gonna pay for that." The men laughed and Xena grinned a cold parody and said." Not a chance, sicko." He laughed and looked around at his men and felt bolder and he laughed again. No woman was going to spoil his plans now he thorght not even the Warrior Princess. He had heard the stories of her but he didnt believe them and he was already thinking of the fun he was going to have breaking her in, when suddenly Xena sprang over him and stabbed the man holding one of the wounded prisoner and then Xena saw Phoebe come out of the shadow of the near hut and take out the man holding the other prisoner and the Amazons sprang to attack the moment they saw their sisters freed.

Maltor thrust his dagger at her and Xena blocked the dagger with her hand and pushed it aside. He pulled out a huge blade from his belt and had to heft it over his head in a great arc as it was so heavy and Xena stepped back and circled as the huge thing whooshed ever close to her head. Then she jumped in and slammed both hands against his arms stopping the blade on its downward stroke and then double punched him in the face feeling the satisfying crunch in breaking his nose blood spurted and Maltor screamed with a mixture of pain and anger and swung the weapon. It was unwieldly as it whooshed past her and she turned and kicked his shin and he bent double as much from the weight of the blade as from the kick and Xena`s boot came up and swiped him hard across the head and he fell. Amid wild screams and clashing swords and spears the men and women forght with no quarter given on either side and although they were outnumbered the raiders forght on desperately knowing they were as good as dead. One after the other the Amazons killed them and then Maltor rose and saw his men being cut down one by one and his plans of dominating the Amazons died with them. With an outraged scream he charged with his rough blade swinging wildly he ran at them and even though he was heavy built he was agile. Ephany reached him first and they clashed blades and then he was quickly surounded by other women, but he wouldnt give up and kept swinging the blade forceing the Amazons back. Then three arrows struck him in quick sucsession in the chest and he died before he hit the ground. Callifrea was the archer and she swayed near to collapse, useing the bow had pulled at her open wound and she was bleeding badly. It was over and the Amazons celebrateted their victory with wild whoops and danceing.

Xena sheathed her sword and joined with Ephany who already began to organise the clean up and she set teams to carry away the raiders to the forest and another team were set to help the injured and carry their dead sisters to the hut for their funeral preporations." No fires." Xena warned " Why? were they Ares men?" she looked to Xena and she shook her head." Naw Ares wouldnt have bothered with the likes of them. I meant no fires because the smoke will give us away." she pointed to the dead leader." He was just a brute, too bigheaded to get trained he didnt know how to use that sword he was only good for scareing peasants." she said." Good enough to kill our sisters at the outpost." Phoebe said angrily. " They were outnumbered." Xena growled and Joxer wandered over and looked down at the corpse." Oh I remember him he used to tear up the local tavern back home when he got drunk. What was his name Mellie, Meltor no Maltor that`s it." he said and Xena looked surprised as she saw he was sporting a black eye. " What happened with you?" Joxer looked annoyed that she asked." I was protecting your rear." he said huffily as if she should have known it though the truth was he had met with a back elbow from one of the raiders swinging at an Amazon and had been laid out for the rest of the battle." Great I didnt know my rear was so well protected." Xena smirked and Joxer blushed and looked away feeling unapreciated. Then Xena remembered." It`s going to get worse, people are going to attack because they are afraid and getting desperate. Were going to get more of this." she said and not knowing Ephany looked confused." Why?" she asked." Because the world is dying. I saw it myself in the forest, the animals have all gone, dead or left and even the trees are dying and the water pools and streams will soon be undrinkable. I should have warned you about it." Xena admitted sadly." You know this?" Ephany asked shocked and Xena winced and nodded." it`s the end of time only I didnt know how soon it would start to take effect and I had forgotten because of Gabrielle. Look Helios has to go back to Olympus before this gets any worse."

" No I wont leave Lysippe Xena you promised me." Helios shouted as the three gods flashed in and stood before the warrior and Xena rose from her seat." I made no promise to you I said I would help and I still mean it but this cant go on, the end of time is upon us not just Zeus and the other gods. The world is dying and it`s more important than anyone`s love life even yours." she yelled and Helios paced the room and tried to reconcile his feelings. So the end of time wasnt just a legend it was really happening, he had heard the stories but had thorght they were anything more than bard tales. As sun god his work had been to transport the sun across the sky on his chariot but he hadnt thorght what it`s loss meant to the life of the world." All the animals you say?" the goddess of the hunt asked sadly and looked concerned and Xena said." Yes the forest is empty, and I think its why those raiders came, that oaf was after women and riches but there will be other desperate people soon begining to starve and looking for anything by means to survive." It was a bleak picture as they took in what she said and Ephany groaned." Oh this is terrible, terrible. What are we going to do? " Xena looked at her."The plan still stands but we cant afford to wait for Zeus indeffinately we need a bait." Xena said and Helios spun round to face her." You mean Lysippe dont you Xena you say you`ll protect her and now you want to put her at risk." he yelled. She had expected this reaction from him and sighed deeply." I know but it`s the only way I`ll see she gets away as soon as he comes." but Helios shook his head." No No No. just because you lost your love dosnt mean you can risk my Lysippe."

There was a second sharp intake of breath from the people in the room and for a second they fell silent as they waited to see what Xena would do. They all knew her grief was still raw and his accusation was a provocation. They waited but Xena held on to her feelings and said as calmly as she could." He isnt comeing to kill Lysippe." Helios laughed bitterly. " No he just wants her for himself." " And Hera knows and turns a blind eye and waits for him to lose intrest, then she blames the women. yeah I`ve wondered what that was about. He cheats on her and she does nothing about it and takes her jealousy out the people caught in the middle." Xena said and her acid tone set the other gods teeth on edge. They werent used to mortals critisising the gods and it made them squirm uncomfortably. Hera hadnt joined in the rebellion saying a wife`s duty was to her husband and had taken a neutral stand with Demeter and some of the others. Now there was Xena, a godless woman at best was rubbishing the queen of the gods for her attitude to the marriage laws." Arnt you all forgetting something? An Amazon has the right to decide for herself this is about Lysippe and your all makeing the decision for her. Shouldnt we ask her if she wants to do this? " Ephany said all stared in stunned silence then Xena nodded and said." Ofcourse you are right Ephany call her."

Helios was unhappy about this and he didnt want Lysippe involved but she was duly called to the royal house and Helios went to her side the moment she walked in whipeing blood from her hands from helping the injured and he put his arms around her." They want you to take part in their crazy plan I told them you wouldnt do it Lysippe it`s too dangerous my love." She turned to her queen." What is it, what do you want me to do?" Ephany explained what had been discussed and she turned to Xena." Your sure of this?" and Xena nodded." I wont deny there`s a risk to it Lysippe but I will be there to help you." The young woman thorght a while as Helios paced around and looked at his lover fearful of her answer." Yes I`ll do it." she said and the sun god ran to her and held her fast." No my love please dont." Lysippe kissed his face and held him close." Listen to me Helios your a god you dont understand I have to do this I will always be at risk by something like sickness or people like those raiders thats the way life is for mortals and we have to make the best of it. I love you with all my heart and I always will but dont ask me to hide away in shadows I couldnt bare it." she said kissing his face over and over and she held him close in a loveing embrace. The god held her to him and Xena heard him murmur so sweetly." My love my love." Helios looked at Lysippe and smiled tightly." Alright I get it, you do what you must. Xena you promise me you will look after her." Xena put her hand on his shoulder." Upon my sword I promise to as best I can." she said and held him with a meaningful look. Lysippe let go of him and turned to Xena." Right what am I to do?" Xena grinned." It`s not hard, all you have to do is get Zeus`s attention and then we will get you away before he can reach you. That`s where you come in Aphrodite." The goddess clapped her hands and whooped." Wow you gonna let me play too." Xena smiled." I could hardly leave you out of it could I?" she said and Aphrodite shook a finger at her." I should think not."

The doors opened and young women brought in large platters of meats, breads, fruits, honey and wine and laid them on a table. While they poured over the maps and discussed the plan Xena began to feel standing so close to Aphrodite the pull of the goddess again and as she looked Aphrodite turned her gaze on the warrior and the smile on her face faded. " Xena,are you still supressing your desires? Xena couldnt help it she growled through clenched teeth. " What`s the point I dont have Gabrielle I dont have anybody it`s just a pain in the butt." Aphrodite`s face fell further." No you cant Xena." she sounded full of concern." Why ever not?" Xena`s growl deepened and there was a note of sudden riseing anger in her voice. " Because you`ll go off the rails if you dont do it. Xena I warned you i thorght you understood." Aphrodite whispered close to Xena`s ear." That was before Gabrielle." Xena broke off Aphrodite`s heady perfume made Xena`s head spin and she pulled back sharply and suddenly her senses of alarm and danger. Automaticly Xena turned to look around and found Iphito behind her holding a platter and the pretty girl beamed and all of Xena`s anger and frusration rose in a roar and she shoved platter and girl aside and stormed out of hall and everyone was left stareing after her in confusion." What was that all about?" Ephany said and Aphrodite shrugged, she didnt want to say.

Furious Xena marched down to the boundary and plunged into the forest. This was madness, crazy it couldnt go on anymore she had to do something about it or she would go mad, she had waited too long and it was too far gone now. Xena squatted and hidden by the bushes put a hand between her legs. She was very wet and she began to wiggle her fingers and her body responded as her fingers danced over under and inside her. It was never a perfect solution but it would give her some relief, Oh it felt so good though and she brought herself off and came with a shuddering force. But it didnt release her tension. Huge racking sobs tore at her heart and the tears fell down her face. Gabrielle come back I love you I need you. She`d never known such agony of loss Gabrielle had been everything to her. Then after a while she calmed down and composed herself and walked back. She felt guilty as she walked into the chamber her total loss of control was a serious problem and likely to get worse given that Gabrielle wasnt around to stop was relieved to see the room empty and there was some food left on the table and she picked up a cup of wine and downed it quickly." Right that`s enough Xena." She turned and saw Ephany at the door." Look Ephany I`m sorry I blew up I was steamed about something else." she said and Ephany sighed." I know, you havent eaten havent slept and living on your nerves and your ignoring basic needs no wonder you blew up, gods you look terrible now your going to walk through that door to my chamber, everything is ready for you and I will be with you in a moment." She said and motioned Xena to go. Xena went to say she was alright and Ephany pointed to the door. Xena walked through, and into a large chamber where there was a large bed covered with skins and a table at one wall with a pitcher of wine and some food. She ate a little of the meat feeling nothing as she washed it down with the wine straight from the ornate ewer. Xena then turned and looked behind the half partition and saw a wash stand bowl and a large jug of water beneath the hanging bronze mirror where she saw a hollow eyed woman stareing back at her. Ephany was right she did look terrible, dirty streaks showed the tracks of her tears and her uncombed hair was a wild mess makeing her look even more unkempt. Xena stripped off leaveing her armour and then her battledress and sword chacram and small daggers on the floor, then she pulled off her arm bands and boots and then she was naked and then she walked to the wash bowl filled it and sponged the cool water and herb soap over her face and body taking the grime of days of her. Could it have been days? she had no sense of time anymore and she cared nothing for it her heart and soul were a sliced wound. Ephany entered the chamber and seeing the beauiful naked body of the warrior glistening with water and became aroused, and she knew what she had to do. Xena was completely overwrought and strung like a bowstring pulled too tight For a moment they stared at each other and Ephany walked over and kissed her on the mouth, hard and demanding Xena to respond to her then she put a hand to her breast and kissed the waterdrop hanging from the firm nipple and she began to caress the inside of her thighs and felt her legs parting." What a beautiful body. No dont say anything you need this Xena." Ephany said thickly and Xena groaned wanting to resist the advances but also wanting it, enjoying it and then Ephany grasped Xena`s hand and drew her toward the bed. Xena didnt protest she didnt have the strenth to anymore, she needed to be loved and needed to feel the contact of another person if only for just a while, and she just let herself be guided to the bed.

Any feedback and comments are more than welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Xena opened her eyes and rolled onto her back she hadnt slept so well nor felt so bruised and tender but she no longer felt the rageing need she`d had to endure for the last few days. She remembered the sex had been closer to that of a battlefield than a loveing experiance or a fun roll between the sheets. Nothing had been gentle it had been hard, almost brutal and just what she needed to satisfy her basest desires. Xena stretched and yawned feeling pain, her lips were swollen and she touched them gently amased by the memory. Did Ephany really bite them? oww she had and her nipples and her oh gods she had, Xena thorght and grinned to herself amused that Ephany had known exactly what she wanted. Xena looked around the spacious chamber it was beautiful in a rustic kind of way, there wasnt anything frivolous or unnessassary in the room just the bed, the table and a small chest all made of the finest quality and were the perfect accutrements for an Amazon Queen and then Xena remembered this had been intended and made for Gabrielle but the bard had insisted that Ephany stay there because even though she was the true queen it was Ephany who ruled in her absence. Another thorght crossed Xena`s mind and it left her with a more unsettling thorght. She had made love to someone else and so quickly after Gabrielle had died Xena groaned. I betrayed her, I betrayed my friend. What was I thinking? The only time I have done anything right was because of Gabrielle and I`ve betrayed her memory, and her initial enjoyment of the sex she had now left her with a bitter taste.

The door opened at that moment and Ephany came in with a tray in her arms." Good morning sleep well?" and she smiled warmly at the warrior. She too wore the marks of their violent lovemakeing but as she sat down on the edge of the bed she gave no hint of Xena`s roughness with her." How are you?" she asked and Xena smiled sadly." Yeah better thanks but I just realised I betrayed Gabrielle for that."she said sadly Ephany grabbed her hand suddenly." Now you listen to me, you have nothing to be ashamed of so stop beating yourself up about it you love Gabrielle just as she loved you and the love between you hasnt changed and Gabrielle wouldnt begrudge you for just fulfilling a basic need." she said and Xena felt a little better for hearing that." Thank you, friend." Then Ephany lifted the tray." C`mon I got us breakfast lets eat or do you still want to throw food at people." and she grinned as Xena grimaced at the memory." I did didnt I have you seen the girl? I should apologise for what happened." and she picked up a roll tore off a piece and popped it into her mouth." No I havent Iphito left to clean up and she hasnt returned to her duties since, poor thing she was quite embarressed." Xena suddenly felt a shudder, that girl again. " That`s it, I thorght it was just me and my senses were screwed, but twice it`s happened and she was there." Ephany cried." What Iphito?" Xena nodded." I got a bad feeling I dont know why but I think she`s trouble. Can you put a check her?" Ephany rose." I can do better than that I`ll arrest her on suspicion, a possible traitor is the last thing we need." she said and went for the door.

Now there was a plan and time was of the essence the forageing teams were working tirelessly collecting trees and bushes and bringing them back with soil and anything they thought could be used. Small torches had been rigged to see by and the archers on look out and hidden amongst the trees and platforms of the cut away sections of the pallasade and covered in thick thick branches were ready to give warning of an imminant attack. Joxer and the children were collecting as many shields as they could find and the kids were seen running to and fro bringing them to the group working on them and stacking them in a pile. Forutnately they had been added to by the raiders or there wouldnt have been enough. Xena was cutting leather and other thick materials with a large knife while the older women were either sticking them on with the stinking animal glue being rendered down in a couldren or painting the metal in earthy colours. She didnt like this though, they should have started this days ago and and they were rushing to catch up and rigging lights was was just asking for trouble but at least they were working now. The houses began to take on the appearence of trees and rocks til they too looked so different they were hardly recogniseable and real boulders and rocks were rolled in and added to fill the open spaces. Gradually the Amazon village blended into it`s suroundings and began to dissapear as part of the forest. It wasnt long before Xena noticed as she worked that there was some smirking going on and a few looks of quiet dissaproval aimed at her from the other women. The story had gotten around already so it seemed, it`s none of their buisness, no that`s wrong, anyone Ephany takes to her bed would be of concern to her tribe she thorght. Still it was maddening to be the subject of tittle tattle. Bloody gossips.

Iphito gazed down at the blonde head of the bard asleep on the pillow the herbs should be wearing off by now she thorght and Gabrielle should be wakeing. Damn Xena she had tried to get the warrior to come to her but somehow Xena had thwarted all her attempts to seduce her as if by magic and Gabrielle`s `death` hadnt had the desired effect either because Xena had gone, well crazy, but she still had the girl at least. Iphito licked her lips and stroked Gabrielle`s face. So beautiful, her desire was like a volcano ready to blow it`s top but she wanted the bard awake and willing an unconcious body just wouldnt do. At first Iphito couldnt believe her luck when she found Gabrielle amongst the rubble, she had carried her to her hut and cared for her. It had been her plan to bring the bard in from the begining but she had wanted to secure Xena first but this was something she couldnt pass up and she changed her plan and drugged the bard to keep her from wakeing until she was ready. Now that she knew Xena wasnt going to fall for her in the forseeable future she now thorght she was ready for the bard Xena would be for later. Gabrielle began to stir and Iphito resisted the urge to kiss her and a moment later Gabrielle opened her eyes and Iphito beamed down at her." Hello Gabrielle." Gabrielle blinked to get her eyes to focus in the gloomy light of the oil lamp." Who are you? and who am I? " she asked looking confused and she looked to the pretty young woman standing over had a vague memory of running and nothing. Iphito saw her confusion and took the chance." Why you are Gabrielle, dont you remember? I`m your friend and lover, Xena." Gabrielle broke into a smile." We`er lovers? " Iphito bent close to her." Oh yes we are and I`ve missed you so." Then she kissed her.

Eponin was furious not for the task she had been given, that was alright it was a security issue and her job, but she had been suplanted and cucolded in Ephany`s bed by Xena, and that she just couldnt stand. Ephany was queen and it wasnt her place to make demands even though she loved her dearly and Ephany also had the right to choose who she bedded, but Eponin felt she had been taken for a fool. She had overheard the attendants talking excitedly at how noisily they enjoyed each other`s company after Xena had disrupted the meeting and by all their chatter it had been orgyastic as the women joked they had been kept awake by their antics. Ok the stories would be tall she thorght to herself but then they had shut up when they saw her and the feeling became quite embarressing, and matters only got worse when she saw Ephany herself. The queen talked only of the mission and couldnt look at her, It was awful how could she do that to her? how could she just throw her over for that whore and not say anything ? and how dare Xena make free with Ephany when she knew they had... It just wasnt fare Eponin thorght. She walked across the open space saw Xena at work and she turned the other way to avoid her, a confrontation right now wouldnt be a good idea she had a job to do and that came first but Eponin swore she would make Xena pay for takeing her lover. I`ll kick her butt so hard she wont be able to sit let alone use it for a month she grumbled to herself and imagined herself doing it with a grim smile. Then she turned her attention to the job at hand. On the way she picked two of her best warriors and stationed them at key points should she need them and then she settled herself in the shadow and crossed her arms to wait. A dim light came from under the doorway of the hut, someone was inside but she knew she had to be patient.

Gabrielle sank back against the bed and tried to catch her breath and calm down after the explosion of sensations she had felt and then she looked at the fair woman lying beside her and kissed her tenderly on the nose." That was...great Xena. Again?" Iphito chuckled." Hey give me a chance, you gready thing I will but I have something I have got to go and do first and you have made me late already, not that I`m complaining mind but I had better get on with it and then I will come back and then watch out my girl your in for the time of your life." she flashed a smile at her as she saw the look of disapointment on Gabrielle`s face and she rose up and dressed quickly before she changed her mind. She couldnt believe it the bard was completely taken in and it had been her own fault when she had started this because she had wanted Xena out of the way first and she hadnt done that yet, hopefully Xena had made that possible herself by her behaviour at the meeting but she had to make sure. Iphito went to the door and turned back as she opened it." Wont be long." Gabrielle sat up." I love you Xena." she said as Iphito closed the door.

Eponin saw the door of the hut open and slid back into the shadow, Iphito turned back to talk to someone and Eponin saw highlighted by the fire a naked woman standing there. Eponin struck her flints giveing a signal to her backup. Who was it? she had to know and she watched Iphito walk away knowing she would be picked up. She walked to the hut and shoved the door open and saw a vision that took the air out of her lungs." Ga.. Ga.. Ga.." she stuttered gasping for breath and she sank to her knees unable to say the name. Gabrielle went to her completely forgetting nakedness and stopped her falling." Are you alright?" Eponin recovered enough to nod and then say." Are you a goddess now?" Gabrielle laughed and then she realised the state she was in and she rushed to the bed and covered herself with the blanket and blushing slightly she said." No of course not. What are you talking about?" Eponin rose." But your dead. We had a funeral for you." she said feeling her arm and realised Gabrielle`s touch had been normal. Jolted Gabrielle stared at her." No I`m not dead, my memory`s a bit hazy cos I was hit on the head and Xena`s been looking after me." Eponin got to her feet and she jerked her thumb at the door and laughed." That isnt Xena. Her name`s Iphito and I`m here to arrest her on Ephany`s orders. Xena thorght she was up to something, and it looks like she was right. We believed you were dead and Iphito knew it and said nothing to us." Gabrielle sank onto the bed and she paled as the thorght crossed her mind at how she had been so horribly deceived. Then a face appeared to her with dark hair and blue eyes, smileing loveingly at her and she suddenly remembered, Xena. Oh gods I`ve just made love to a sranger. she thorght and she suddenly burst into tears." What have I DONE." She wailed in abject sorrow and Eponin not knowing what it was about said." Hang on wait here my queen I`ll get help and get you some clothes." and she tried to look reassuring as Gabrielle looked to the door expecting Iphito to walk in." Oh dont worry she wont be back, she`ll be in chains by now." Eponin said and left the hut hurridly. Her mind was raceing, what a turn up, she had to tell Ephany and that was going to rock things with the tribe. Ephany would lose the queen`s mask and become regent again and they would have to tell Xena and how was she going react to this?

Xena looked up as Ephany and Eponin came toward her." Xena, good news." Ephany called not sure how Xena was going to react to this given that she gone a little haywire lately. Xena put down the knife." You were right Iphito was up to something, Xena brace yourself, we`ve found Gabrielle, she`s alive and well, Iphito was holding her prisoner it seems but she`s ok." To Xena the words didnt seem to register and she stared at her uncomprehending. Eponin said." Yeah she found herself a new friend." she sneered and Ephany frowned what in Hades was she was playing at?she thorght." Oh sure I suppose it`s ok when you live with a whore, she must be used to it by now." Eponin pushed it a bit more and Ephany groaned her name as Xena growled getting angry and leant close." What are you saying?" her eyes narrowed dangerously and the Amazon grinned knowing she had got to her as her eyes became slits of blue fire." Sure it must be hard but I guess she knows right, that you`ll shag anything." Eponin sald venomously and Ephany cried out in horror at her lover`s behaviour then suddenly a figure came and stood between them. Solari glowered at Eponin, she had been listening from a little way off and didnt like it as she sensed the way things were going and then she looked at Xena." She`s alive, she`s alive Xena go to her." she said breaking the tension between them and Xena stared at her and began to take in the words as Solari turned to her tribal sister." That`s enough, whatever you think Ephany is still your regent Eponin and she deserves better than that from you." Ephany handed a bundle to Xena and tried to control her feelings." You better take this, aparently she has no clothes." Xena hugged them to her." Thanks." and Solari said." I`m coming with you, queen Gabrielle should have an escort."

As they left they passed the large post where Solari had chained Iphito, the young woman let out a cruel laugh." I had her Xena I tasted her and she moaned when she came on me." she shouted and fury took Xena suddenly and her fist shot out in a short sharp punch into her face instantly knocking her out and Iphito slumped and was left hanging by her wrists by the short chain that stopped her from hitting the ground." Lying bitch." Xena muttered and then she walked on as Ephany turned to her lover and growled angrily." I think you and I had better have a little talk Eponin." she said and watched as Xena dissapeared into the dark. They got to the hut and Xena opened the door and saw Gabrielle`s face peak above a blanket as she sat on the bed with her legs dangling over the side and her heart gave a leap and then all of a sudden Gabrielle burst into tears. Xena ran to her and fell on her knees by the bed and began to cry herself, but for her it was in relief. Against all her fears Gabrielle was alive and she just couldnt believe it could be true. Gabrielle put her arms around her and there they stayed like that holding each other for some time fearing to let go. Xena looked up at her not quite believing she was really there." I thorght you were dead, it sent me mad when I thorght I`d lost you." she said and Gabrielle pulled a face and began to cry again." Oh gods I didnt know it Xena. I didnt know and I thorght she was you or I wouldnt have done it. Xena I`m so sorry." she blurted out and began to cry again and Xena realised Iphito had been telling the truth." Done what?" she asked not wanting to hear this. " We did it, we made love. Xena I`m so sorry I wouldnt have if I`d known." she wailed completely distraught and Xena suddenly felt a wave of anger inside her and then she remembered what she had done with Ephany and she held Gabrielle even closer to her and began to cover her face in kisses." No no Gabrielle dont cry it wasnt your fault, dont blame yourself." she said feeling horrible, Gabrielle had been cruelly tricked but Xena felt even more ashamed at what she had done." It`s this stupid situation, Aphrodite, Ares and the rest and this infernal darkness, It`s makeing us do crazy things." she said and groaned feeling how inafectual her words sounded. Gabrielle`s body heat arouseing her and she looked down at her breasts showing just above the blanket and knew she was naked beneath the blanket." I`ve missed you so much Gabrielle but dont blame yourself for this, I love you." Xena said thickly and Gabrielle blushed and kissed her cheek." I love you too Xena." and she tweaked Xena`s ear playfully makeing Xena feel worse." You brought clothes oh good." she said noticeing the bundle and jumped up and began to dress. " No stay here Gabrielle. I`ll tell Solari to stay on guard." Xena said looking away but Gabrielle shook her head." No I`m not staying I`ve had enough of being stuck here and I`m not hideing from the gods so dont make me I couldnt bare it." Xena shrugged and she went to the fire and raked down the ashes to make sure it was completely out while Gabrielle laced up her new boots and stomped around to get used to them." Xena kept her head down not dareing to look at her as she racked her brain, how could she explain what she had done to Gabrielle, how could she make her see it wasnt meant out of cruelty but she knew how it would hurt her.

They walked back and saw Iphito still hanging to the post and Xena held Gabrielle to her and said." Dont stop keep moveing. I know you want to talk to her but not now, let her stew a little." Xena said and steered her passed the prisoner to the queen`s house. Gabrielle couldnt believe the change she saw, she couldnt recognise the settlement since the last time she had seen it. Everything had become the forest and looked so different to her." You`ve been busy I see." she grinned at Xena as they walked inside and went to the throne room. Ephany walked in and greeted her sister Amazon." You are still queen it`s your justice to take with Iphito," Gabrielle turned a questioning look to Xena and then shook her head." No I dont think I should do that, I cant be victim, judge and jury it wouldnt be right somehow." the warrior nodded and said." It`s your choice but I will take the matter to the council and let them decide." then she turned to Xena," Everything is almost finished and I`m sorry about Eponin I`ve talked to her and it wont happen again." Xena`s eyes flashed her a warning as the question of her own infedelity with Ephany was not what she wanted broached right now, but Gabrielle had seen the looks between them and knew she was being kept from something." What? come on what is it?." she said and Xena grimaced and said." It was nothing, a missunderstanding no more." and Ephany turned to go." Wait Ephany seeing as Xena wont tell me perhaps you will." Gabrielle said looking to Xena and Ephany squirmed uncomfortably as Gabrielle gave them a `get on with it.`look." Gabrielle." Xena moaned but Gabrielle`s face hardened, she didnt like secrects and not being told things it reminded her too much of her childhood. The two warriors looked at each other and Xena sighed and gave in." Gabrielle, I`m sorry I should have told you earlier when you explained about Iphito." and Gabrielle shuddered at the mention of the name." I said I went sort of mad when I lost you and I did, and I bedded with someone else too, and Eponin found out and ragged me about it that`s all." Gabrielle paled, this was some horrible joke." That`s all? you tell me you`ve, and that`s all? who was it? who was it Xena?." she said fighting the sick feeling in the pit of her stomach." It wasnt like that I just gave Xena some relief." Ephany said trying hopefully to tell Gabrielle it really was no more than that. The bard shook her head sending her hair flying. " You, and that`s supposed to make me feel better." she spun round to Xena." You needed relief! no sooner do you think I`m dead and you go to Ephany, Did I mean that much to you?" she shouted and then she said in a quieter, colder voice." So how long were you going to wait before you told me Xena? You were going to tell me wernt you? " Xena shook her head." It wasnt like that."she said but Gabrielle suddenly turned away and stormed out of the chamber. Xena and Ephany looked at each other and Ephany said." Give her a while Xena, she`ll come around once she`s calmed down a bit." but Xena felt shattered, she didnt think so Gabrielle had walked out on her." Now I`ve really blown it this time."

With tears blinding her Gabrielle found herself outside again and she stopped and looked around, she didnt recognise anything and in the dark light the huts were dissapearing, blurring into the forest greenery and her tears and it was very disorenting to her only the judical post stood out with it`s prisoner with her head hanging. She didnt like the post but Amazon justice insisted criminals could not stand beneath a roof until they had been sentenced so a jail was out of the question. Iphito would be at the mercy of the elements as well as be a target from her sisters until the council made it`s decision and she saw Tyso takeing her turn as guard though Gabrielle knew she wasnt there to protect her from anyone. She didnt know what to do now but she didnt want to go back inside, she needed to talk to someone and then she thorght of the goddess of love. Asking advice from Aphrodite wasnt a decision she came to lightly but she had to put all this into perspective somehow. She saw a figure walking toward her with head down and covered by a cowl and she shouted." Hi can you tell me where the stables are please?" The figure looked up and almost fainted at seeing her and she realised she had to be more careful as it was obvious not everyone knew she was back in the land of the liveing. She looked down at the fallen figure." Joxer! oh I`m sorry, no I`m not a ghost it`s me I`m ok, can you take me to the stables?" Joxer looked surprised." You want to take a ride?" he noticed she looked distressed but he didnt comment on it and said. " This way." As he walked Joxer kept looking at her, Gabrielle was there alive and it was beyond his dreams as he never thorght he would see her again but she looked upset and hurt and he didnt know why and it worried him.

They got to the stable block and Gabrielle struck a flint and lit the small oil lamp and walked to the saddle on the rail. It wasnt a large stable because these Amazons were not the same as the eastern tribes who were known as breeders and traders of the animals so Argo stood alone in the stall and whickered softly when she saw the humans she recognised aproaching." I really hope there here." Gabrielle muttered and she smiled when she saw her bag of scrolls." I was afraid I had taken them to the hut and they`d been blown to smitherines." she sighed sadly and she hugged them to her and sank down on a hay bale. I wrote these to express my feelings and my love for Xena but what I think dosnt really matter, not really, she says she cares for me but how could she when she goes off and jumps into Ephany`s bed the first moment she gets. I`ve lost Xena and I know it and I have to think now what I should do. I dont want to stay and I dont want to leave either but I cant go around like a spare peg that would be terrible. Tears began to roll down her face unheeded and she didnt see the pain on Joxer`s face as he watched, it was just breaking his heart. He didnt know what to do for her what was hurting her so? shouldnt she be happy she was back with them? " Why dont you read one of them." he suggested lamely trying to think of something constructive to say to her and Gabrielle looked up at him and then at the scolls in her arms." I`ll wait outside." he said and she nodded dumbly as he walked away and she selected a scroll at random and began to read. Joxer closed and then leant against the stable door and whiped his wet face. What was wrong with her? " Aphrodite what have you done to her? you`ve hurt her and she dosnt deserve that, you ought to put that right." he groaned and there was a sudden wave of pink hearts as the goddess appeared before him." Hey what are you moaning at me for?" she said peevishly." I didnt do nothing." Joxer jerked a thumb at the stable." Things have been going on around here, crazy things and she`s in there crying her heart out and you say you have`nt been the reason for it, it`s not fair." he said angrily and Aphrodite squirmed." Whoever said life was fair. Sometimes love isnt fair." she said and crossed her arms over her scantily clad bust and gave him her superiority look." Well you shouldnt treat Gabrielle like that she believes in love, written more about love and you`ve just let her down." he said," Careful Joxer your giving yourself away." the goddess grinned but Joxer shook his head." That`s not important this is about Gabrielle, she`s hurting so do something about it will you."

Any feedback will be greatly appreciated and thanks to the readers who favorited and reviewed.


	5. Chapter 5

Apologies for the delay with this chapter and I hope this hasnt put anyone off.

5

Ephiny looked around and was pleased with the way everything looked,the town blended into the forest til it was hard to judge where one began and the other ended and the shields in place couldnt be seen at all until they were moved."I like this,do you think it will work?" Xena shrugged."It has to,we have nothing else." She was scanning the area but for Gabrielle. She hadnt been seen since the appalling revalation that sent her storming from the royal house and Xena stared grimly looking for her amongst the faces of the women."I`m sorry Xena I really messed this up,I wish I could put this right for both of you." Ephiny looked worridly at Xena." It was as much my fault as yours and I should not have tried to hide it from her." Xena smiled sadly at her and Ephiny sighed."I`ll talk to her and explain it was all my doing I just hope she dosnt banish me for this." Xena put a hand on her friend`s shoulder." Your a good leader and you love your tribe,Gabrielle wont banish you for this she isnt mean in that way." Xena felt she was more in trouble than the Amazon but she added." You should have a talk with Eponin though I noticed she looked pretty miffed when she passed by earlier."

They were interupted suddenly by the lookout calling the alarm and the others ran to their positions as the torches were put out plungeing the whole area in looked up and saw dark shadows overhead,searching she thorght and she hnckered down and waited."Get ready." she whispered to Ephiny and watched as she crawled away and disapeared from later Zeus,Athena and Strife appeared in the middle of the open space."Xena I know you are here." Zeus said and Xena rose and came out of the shadow.

Gabrielle fingered the scrolls in the bag and took one of them out and unrolled it,she had been unable to read in the stable and she had brought them with her when Aphrodite brought her to the hut where the rebel gods were goddess had talked to her after Joxer had left them and she said the matter of Xena`s affair with Ephiny had been no more than relieving tension for the warrior and she shouldnt worry about it but Gabrielle was far from assured by ,of all people. Xena was more in tune with her Gabrielle thorght than she was and it scared her to think she could lose Xena to a friend. She was more upset that Xena had chosen to hide it from her,treating her like a kid again and dissmissing her feelings and did she intend to go on with the affair with the regent? and Gabrielle felt a sudden wave of anger and jelousy and her heart missed a beat Gabrielle turned back to the scroll to calm herself.

I sing of Xena Warrior Princess and her rage against the sins of her past and he love she bore to the first time they had met Gabrielle thorght,it looked nieve to her now but she had learnt a lot since then and she read on and remembered the innocent she had been and it had been Xena who had let her grow up and enjoy the pleasures of being an adult and standing up for herself,but she had also taught her about the responsibilities that day Gabrielle had known who she wanted to be with. We belong together she said to herself and she saw now she had to stay not only because she was queen and expected to lead her people in the war and the forthcoming battle but she had to face Ephiny if she was to remind Xena they were soulmates and get her back. Her thoughts were broken by the sound of alarm and she rolled up the scoll and put it back in the bag then jumped up and grabbed her staff leaning against the was queen and she had a job to do whatever the outcome.

Zeus smiled and the glowing balls of power in their hands lit their faces and made them look goulish in the jumped as the gods began to throw them at her. More missiles followed as Xena moved forward,back and sideways in jumps and spins and somasaults. They hit behind her or where she had been but they didnt explode on contact but seemed to bounce off and fly diagonaly across either making contact with something else or crashing into each other and exploding in a shower of firey sparks. The king of the gods couldnt understand what was happening his bolts were doing such strange things and he yelled in frustration." What is going on?" Xena gave a yell as one nearly got her and a hail of arrows flew into the battleground and blanketed the ground and Strife was hit twice,one in the shoulder and the other through his foot and he fell screaming in pain and shock. It shocked the other a god could hurt another and Athena ran to give him cover with her shield. Then Xena saw a figure under one of the canopied houses,it was Ares and he threw a powerball at Zeus hitting him in the side and knocking him off his feet,then then the god of war disapeared. Athena was the only one left standing and there was nothing she could a wide expansive wave of her arm she disapeared takeing Zeus and Strife with her.

Without light everything went completely dark once again and it became very Ephiny shouted the order to light the torches and she ran out to Xena." Was that it have we done it?" Xena shook her head,she was covered in sweat and her hair was stuck to her face." No they`ll be back and I didnt get chance to give the signal but well done with those was getting close." she gasped and Ephiny pointed." It wasnt me." she said and Xena turned to see Gabrielle and Artemis walking toward saw the tight look on Gabrielle`s face and had the feeling she was in trouble with the bard now. Gabrielle swiftly turned to Ephiny and pointed to the prisonr cowering at the post." She should not be on a battlefield, she cant defend herself." Ephiny would have said it was where Iphito belonged but the look from her queen told her not to argue and she nodded silently and went off to arange something. Xena looked to Artemis." Good timeing,thanks." The Amazon goddess smiled warmly. " The queen gave the orders I only helped out." she said and walked away leaveing the two of them to stand there and not know how to start." Wasnt there supposed to be a signal or something?" Gabrielle said stiffly." Yes,but I didnt get a chance as Ares turned up and joined in. I`ll be ready next time. Gabrielle can we talk?" she said stared hard at her." Now you want to talk? well that depends dosnt it,what about?" she said coldly. Xena fell silent." Alright but not here." the bard said and walked to the queen`s house.

"Ok I`m listening." Gabrielle crossed her arms tightly over her chest and looked hard at Xena,it reminded Xena of her mother when she was a kid and in trouble for doing something wrong and It had a powerful effect seeing the bard look at her that way and it made her want to squirm as she`d done as a child. "Gabrielle I`m sorry I got it completely wrong and I should have talked to you about it.I thorght you were dead." Gabrielle stayed as she was,she wasnt going to make it easy and Xena felt even more uncomfortable and at a loss what to say. Gabrielle smirked." Not that was Ephiny your paramour then?" Xena was taken aback." No,it wasnt like that." Xena cried." I didnt know what to do anymore I was lost without you." Gabrielle nodded and looked as if she didnt believe her." Right but you left me alone.I had been waiting for you to come to my bed ever since we got here." Xena stood back and realised why Gabrielle was so angry with her."I was having violent dreams about you and I was scared I would hurt you." Gabrielle sighed."I would have prefered that to nothing.I didnt know what was wrong and you were avoiding me." Gabrielle shouted giving vent to her feelings yet they still felt the pull of atraction and their need for each other,it ran like a current through them hightening their senses and they stared at each other both unable to speak.

There had been total uproar when Athena returned to Olympus with the wounded was was unheard of,no mortal had ever done such a thing and the Pantheon mingled and looked shocked at seeing the king and demigod so pulled the arrows out of Strife not very carefully,mainly because he didnt really know how to do it and the demigod screamed and gave a hurt look to the gods forgemaster." Where is Apollo he should be here." Strife moaned while Athena examind the twin arrows." As I thorght it was Artemis.I didnt think it could be the Warrior Princess,she`s good but not that that isnt our biggest problem right now." she turned to the throne where she had settled Zeus who was still slumped and trying to get his faculties back." It seems Ares has also decided to join with his chosen." Hera gasped,this was nothing but a farce was a fool he had pushed it too far now something had to be done." Husband you cannot let this go unpunished you have to go back now and kill them all." Zeus rose slowly determind now to take Lysippe and finish off the rest.

The alarm sounded makeing Gabrielle jump and they both knew their talk had ended without a conclusion but they had to stop now. They turned and ran for the door and seperated as they saw the gods had were more gods with Zeus and Xena felt this was going to be the last one,there would be no future from now on unless she could change things now. "NOW."Xena shouted and amongst the arrows that fell this time at the gods sending them running for cover, one on flames went skyward. Tia stood at the door of the hut where she had taken the prisoner and turned and looked up and saw the arrow and wished she was there fighting with her sisters instead of haveing to stand guard over the girl she considered a traitor to the sisterhood. For a moment she took her eye off the prisoner and Iphito saw her chance and with a quick move she jumped on her and clubbed Tia over the head with a stone she had come across. The guard fell,knocked out and Iphito ran from the hut keeping low and headed for the edge of town. She could see Xena through the trees faceing a group of assembled gods and grinned her escape was better than possible now she thorght and didnt see Hephestus coming round the back of a tree in an attempt to outflank Xena. Slamming a fist into the girl he picked up the unconcious body and thorght he had found an advantage to use. Zeus held up a hand." This is the end Xena be sure of that you have no choice now give up."he yelled. Hepestus came out from his hideing place holding Iphito by the neck." You can watch her die if you want,it will be quick for wont be for you though I will make sure it will be very slow." The forgemaster growled. Xena gave him a feral grin." If you think you can."

Thanks for staying with me any spelling mistakes or issues tell me in PM. All feedback is appreicated.


	6. chapter 6

6

Hephaestus grinned and began to squeeze the life out of the girl." HALT." Zeus shouted and he stopped but as her feet were off the ground she was still choking. Zeus turned to Xena, now he was happy, he had the Warrior Princess completely in his power she would do as she was told. With Hephaestus were Athena the brothers Phobos and Deinos and Discord and Moros." You can watch your little friend die so give up now and save youself the trouble." Zeus said and Xena grimace" I wont sell Lysippe out to you and that girl is awaiting trial for treason so why should I care what you do with her." she growled and Hephaestus dropped Iphito and gave her a look of disgust. Zeus formed a lightning bolt and threw it. A hut exploded and two Amazons flew. burning and landed dead. Then there was a huge blinding flash of light and Apollo, Demeter, Persephone and Hermes appeared with balls of fire at the ready. Zeus yelled at them." Get out of the way or face the concequences." Demeter called back." No Zeus this has to stop what your doing is wrong." He threw another and a hut went up in flames. " You`ll se fire to the whole forest." Demeter cried then Zeus turned his bolt to the goddess but he hesitated to throw it then he noticed the sky was getting lighter. The sun was riseing. " Your too late, Helios has reached his chariot Zeus and Lysippe is with him." Xena said. Zeus couldnt believe it, he`d been completely foiled by a mortal woman and a few disgruntled gods. He threw the bolt inro the ground in frustration and shouted with wordless hurt. The shock wave sent the gods staggering and Xena to the ground and when the cloud cleared Zeus was gone. There was a frosty exchange of looks between the gods and then Athena signaled and the group dissapered." He cant stand being bested by a mortal and you`ve done it more than once to him so watch out he`ll be in a worse mood now. He`s probably gone to try and halt the sun`s path so we had better go after him." Apollo warned and Xena nodded. How worse can it be? Then we had better leave too, if we stay the Amazons will be even more of a target. She thanked the gods and they vanished and the Amazons appeared to put out the fires as Artemis and Gabrielle and Aphrodite joined her. Xena told the goddess`s what Apollo had said then Tia ran in bleeding from the head." She clobbered me and got away." she cried pointing to Iphito who was laying hopeing she had been forgotten. Xena walked over to her hauled her up and dragged her to the post and tied her. Ephiny looked at the girl." Now you`ll stay there." she said furiously and then she turned to Xena and Gabrielle. " What shall we do with her?" she said indicating Iphito with her thumb and then there was a sudden wail from the bushes to their left." WHAT ABOUT ME?"

A man with a shock of brown curls stood up and shouted." Typical, he promised me a bride and brought me here and now I`m abandoned and it was all a pack of lies." he yelled to the surprised women." That`s Tiamiedes, he`s certanly had the runaround poor man." Ephiny said with a laugh and Xena had a sudden wicked thorght. She untied Iphito shoving her toward him." NO, you cant I dont want to." Iphito yelled realising her fate. Xena grabbed a handful of shirt and hissed into the girl`s face." It`s him or me and you really dont want it to be Me." Iphito blanched and Xena launched her at Tiamiedes." You want a bride then take her, she`s yours. Now get out of here." she said and Tiamiedes took hold of the girl and led her wriggling and squrming away more than happy with the deal." XENA!" Gabrielle exclaimed looking shocked at what she had done." I couldnt have thorght better myself." Ephiny muttered with a grin. Aphrodite and Artemis turned to Xena." We`re off back to Olympus Xena, but I wanted to leave you with a present for all the trouble I really didnt mean to course you." Aphrodite said with a mischeivious look and she blew them a kiss and her tinkling laugh echoed as the goddess vanished then Artemis saluted before going . Gabrielle harrumphed, not very pleased." Some present." Then she suddenly felt a wave hit her so strongly that she began to feel very` hot,` suddenly. She looked to see if she were the only one and saw that everyone was glowing and it wasnt just because the sun was on them. Xena looked and smiled, all their rancour and anger seemed to vanish instantly and she grabbed Gabrielle before she swooned in a faint. The two women felt the wave wash over them again and it was almost too much." Oh Aphrodite what have you done ! Xena?" Gabrielle groaned and Xena grinned." Some present huh." she said barely able to keep herself from ripping the girl`s clothes off right there in front of everyone, though it looked as if everyone else were thinking the same thing, Ephiny and her lover were in a close hug and others were going off to their huts. Even Joxer had his arm round a busty young woman." What`s happening to us? " Gabrielle asked." I think it`s Aphrodite`s way of bringing us all back together. C`mon I` ll take you to your place. That is if you want me to." Xena said suddenly thinking she might not want her to. Gabrielle smiled weakly." Want you! I`ve been wanting you since we got here." Xena laughed. They were the most beautiful words Xena had ever heard.

They didnt talk at first and looked at each other afraid to start and then Gabrielle began. " Xena I know now, I mean about you and Ephiny, I didnt like it but I`m ok with it, really." Her face was tight with emotion and she found herself falling into Xena`s blue eyes." You said you were waiting for me." Xena said her heart was beating like a drum in her chest Gabrielle smiled sheepishly." Xena when are you going to realise that I love you, even though you dont always see it." Gabrielle said sadly. Xena took her by the shoulders and kissed her gently. " I will try to I promise. Your the best thing to happen in my life, your the one I want in my life." they kissed again and felt their passion riseing and they hurridly stripped off their clothes holding each other not dareing to let go.

It wasnt just sex there was something more to it than that. It was as if Aphrodite had suspended the climax for them and their passion went on riseing as if they could go on forever. Xena felt sensations never experianced before and Gabrielle groaned, marveling as she responded to feeling sensations as Xena brought her to heights never experianced before . It was an endless wave after wave they enjoyed, never reaching an end until exhaustion brought them to a stop. and they lay panting but not satisfied. Xena rolled off the bed and walked to the table and brought back two cups brimming with wine. Gabrielle couldnt take her eyes off the naked woman. Her tanned back, buttocks and legs excited her again and when she turned and saw the breasts and the dark triangle between her legs Gabrielle groaned. Xena smiled and handed her a cup and they drank then Gabrielle cupped one of Xena`s breasts in her hand." So lovely." she murmered and began to kiss the nipple. " You want more?" Xena asked and moaned with pleasure and Gabrielle nodded. Then they began again. The whole village was under the spell too and lovers who had parted in anger came together again and joined with the same need. All that lovemakeing was makeing Ares feel sick as he wandered through empty street, every where he went it was going on, not that he didnt like sex he did, but he wasnt getting it and worse he wasnt getting it with the woman he wanted. Damn the bard she had got there before him. Normally he would have enjoyed watching Xena in the throes of passion but Aphrodite had put something else into the mix and the scented air smelt too strong of roses for him and he left the Amazon village in disgust. He would catch Xena when things were more to his taste he thought.

The next morning Xena was at the stable and she gently put the cover over the horse`s eyes and led her out slowly and waited. The horse needed to adjust after the enforced darkness and the sun`s glare was hash and painful even to her. She saw Gabrielle and Joxer coming toward her, Joxer didnt look very pleased." Why do we have to leave now? just when we`re having fun." he moaned. He had enjoyed an unbelievable night with the unattatched young women. It had been little short of orgiastic until Xena woke him to say they were leaveing. " Zeus will come back and he will use the Amazons for target practise if we stay and we dont want that, Do we." Xena said and he shook his head but looked no happier about it. He felt sorry he had to go just when things were looking up for him and he had kissed the girls goodby sorry that he had to. Gabrielle put her scroll bag in place on the saddle and Xena carefully removed the cover and began to lead Argo. They moved on toward the Amazons waiting by the village boundary and as they drew near Gabrielle greeted Ephiny warmly. " As I`m going I give you all rights as Regent as before." she said formally, they hadnt had chance to talk out the issue over Xena and it was still painful to Gabrielle but her tone with Ephiny showed she wasnt going to start a row with her. Ephiny saluted and leant close." She loves you and there is nobody else for her but you." she whispered and Gabrielle nodded, takeing her meaning. They said their goodbye`s and moved on and suddenly there was a cry. " Joxer." and a gaggle of young women began waveing and blowing kisses to him. Xena groaned thinking Joxer was going to be insufferable now. Gabrielle nudged her." I wonder if we return in nine months how many little `joxers and joxettes ` there will be?" Xena stared at her." Dont go there Gabrielle." she said remembering what she had seen with a wry grin.

The day wore on and they reached the forest boundary by the middle of the day and they passed devistated fields and olive groves. The land had obviously suffered the recent events and Xena wondered with so much going wrong if she shouldnt stay around. There were bound to be bands of warriors around picking on the weak for winter provisions but a second thorght reminded her that the gods would also be a problem for the peasants. She called a halt and they settled for lunch. The Amazons had generously given them provisions for their journey and they sat down and ate some bread and cooked meat." So...Where are we going then?" Gabrielle asked round a mouthful of bread. Xena shrugged." Dont know, where do you want to go?" and Gabrielle thorght." I dont want dark dank forests anymore I want plenty of sun and space." she said. Plenty of space, just right for lightning bolts Xena thorght grimly, well she did ask." Right south it is. You ok with that Joxer?" She saw he wasnt listening, probably dreaming up a new verse for his song she thorght." JOXER." he jumped at her shout and said." Yeah fine." without actually knowing what it was he was saying yes to. They rested for a little while and then moved on, this time going south. At least they could see which way Xena thorght, yes she was happy to be moving again even though things were far from sorted with the king of the gods. She wondered how long it would be before Zeus came at them again. It was obvious that he would and quite soon too and she had to be ready for it. Where could they go? Another country might be a good idea but it would just be putting things off and he would wait until they returned. She had to think of something better than that.

Eventually the sun wore down it`s way across the sky and Xena picked a spot to make camp as the evening drew close. Gabrielle made a fire and Joxer went off to a nearby stream to fetch water. Xena unsaddled Argo and let her crop the grass and then she joined the bard. " Back on the road, it`s going to be awfully hard getting used to the ground again." Gabrielle said with a sigh." Beds are too soft for me." Xena said mused as she took off her armour and sat down. She watched as Gabrielle poked a stick at the flames." Wasnt it wonderful to have a proper day again." Gabrielle yawned tiredly." Wonderful." Xena said. The previous day had been so unusul she still wasnt sure if Gabrielle was really over it." Gabrielle if your still mad at me." Gabrielle shook her head." No I`m not." she said and then their lips met in a kiss and then Joxer crashed in to the camp and they parted as he dropped the water skins in front of them. Xena gave him a look that made him step back hurridly and he went to his bedroll and played with his sword and pretended to sharpen it. Gabrielle sorted food into three and then called him to eat. After clearing up and laying out their bedrolls they sat back and enjoyed the evening, telling stories, laughing at jokes and then Joxer took his bedroll a little way off to give them some privacy. Soon he was snoreing loudly. Xena and Gabrielle laid down on their bed and contented Gabrielle rested her head on Xena`s breast." Everyone should have such a pillow." she sighed.

Predawn and Xena woke from an odd erotic dream and a need to relieve herself. She crawled out fron under the covers and sprinted for the bushes then came out and stopped to admire the sun as it rose above the horizon. Gabrielle was right it was beautiful. Then she felt the heat rise down below, the arm round her waist and the hot breath on her neck. " What do you want Ares?" The god turned her round." I keep telling you but you keep saying no." Xena grimaced. " Maybe for good reason." she felt a sudden wave of arousal and he took a deep breath." What do you think you are doing? Out here I found you easily, against Zeus you`ll have no chance." Xena grinned." Well we had a vote and decided we didnt like forests anymore." Ares shook his head." Madness at least find some cover. Your gonna need me soon cos Zeus isnt going to let it go." Xena shook her head." He`s going to have his hands full with the other gods Ares. He`s not going to be interested in little me." she said. " Dont be so sure of that he dosnt like been made a fool of. Your gonna need my help believe me." Ares carresed her face and then vanished.

Xena walked back to the camp and shook Gabrielle." It`s time we got going." she said then she went to Joxer and nudged him with her boot." C`mon wake up." She walked to the fire and began to douse it with the remains of the stale tried to think. First Apollo now Ares warning her about Zeus but the god of war`s behaviour had been quite unexpected unlike anything she knew of him, Ares wasnt known to be emotional, that wasnt his way and yet his face had looked... concerned for her, even loving. Then she went to the stream and filled all the skins with fresh water. He was more dangerous than Zeus she thorght and when she returned Gabrielle was up and Joxer was just wakeing." What`s the hurry." Gabrielle asked." Ares just paid us a visit." Xena said and Gabrielle frowned." Oh great just what we need, more trouble. So what this time?" she moaned as she packed away the last of their things." A hint of trouble and a couple of crazy suggestions that`s all." Gabrielle eyes widened and Xena sighed." No I`m not considering them." she said and pulled on Argo`s reins. The three moved on across the land, it took them all the morning until they came to a village and Xena saw in the distance the high peaks of a mountain range to the east and she suggested they stop for a rest and they went to the tavern. Joxer soon joined the barflies and started with the stories and she stopped listening and she walked to the bar." Keep his cup filled and let him sleep it off in one of your guest rooms." Xena said rolling a couple of gold coins in front of the widening eyes of the barkeep. He took them and said." That`s all ? you want me to kill him? " Xena said dropping another smaller coin." No just let him sleep it off now give us a wine and a cider." He set two cups down in front of her." Are you here for the monster?" Xena stared at him." The one in the mountains, a real firebreather Warriors have come but none have returned." he said looking at her Xena said nothing and took the cups. " Have you set him up?" and Xena looked horrified." Who Joxer? no just letting him enjoy himself. While we go on. I dont want him caught up in this anymore, he could get killed." Gabrielle looked at her." Zeus? " Xena nodded but she was thinking of what the barman had said." We can move faster without him." They sat and watched Joxer getting more drunk and when they knew he had completely forgotten them they left the tavern and Xena mounted Argo and pulled Gabrielle up behind her.

She set the horse off at a canter and began to eat up the miles. They went on as the sun slowly rode across the sky in front of them and began to drop down and change colour to a glorious red. That was when Xena decided to stop and make camp. There was little cover and they were quite exposed as Gabrielle lit a small fire and cut pieces of meat into small squares and added them to the pot of soaked tubers and onions which she had she put to boil. Xena leaned back and put her hands behind her head and looked up at the emergeing stars. She had always liked the night where others saw it as frightening but now she had the feeling it could be hideing terrors and dangers she had hitherto not thorght of. She expected Zeus or one of the other gods to appear at any moment and she felt on edge." Gabrielle tell me all you know of the legends and myths about the gods. There must be something that tells of their weaknesses, anything I can use against them." she said. Gabrielle was dishing up and she looked at Xena." Oh yeah I forgot about that. There`s quite a lot of it you know." she said as she handed Xena a bowl." There must be something in there somewhere. To fight a god I need the power of a god." Or a monster, she thorght. Gabrielle fished out a blank scroll and began to write." If I write it I can sort it in my mind." she said. Between mouthfuls she wrote and all Xena could hear was the quill scratching on the scroll. Xena looked up, there wernt many clouds scudding across the sky and the stars began to shine brightly over her head. Damn Ares he was the ultimate bad boy, just the type of guy she liked and was drawn to and sex with him was great, but the consequences were anything but, she had become a monster under his influence. Gabrielle had saved her and Xena knew it was by a hair`s breadth but she was just as susecptable to him now as she had been then. He was definately trying to seduce her again but that look had been different somehow and she didnt know what it meant. Xena looked over at the bard, without Gabrielle she was lost, just a kick ass warlord without care of who she hurt and with Gabrielle she wasnt afraid to fight for good and put bad, wrong and evil where it belonged.

Gabrielle sneaked a look at Xena when she thorght she wasnt looking. At times like these she could feel Xena`s tension and and knew Ares was at the heart of it. That bastard was pulling her string she could sense it and knew it wound Xena up. They had been lovers once and the god of war could push Xena`s buttons very easily. By the look of her he had already started. She might try to hide it from her but Gabrielle could feel it even if she hadnt witnessed it. Great, Ares was trying to pull Xena. Seduce her into his bed and into doing something bad like he had before. Was it always going to be like this for Xena, bounceing from one to the other? Her and Ares, good and bad and it tore at Gabrielle`s heart. She had felt a pang of jealousy toward Ephiny and Gabrielle had come to terms with that but she was still hurt but Ares was always a whole different propersition. For one he was a god and who wouldnt want to bang a handsome god sometime. She even fancied doing it herself, but since the very first time they had consumated their love under the cover of the bedroll they shared Gabrielle had thorght she had won the unspoken war with the god, but now she wasnt so assured, the situation with Ephiny proved that. She could imagine it and see it in her mind, Xena and Ares together enjoying each other, kissing him makeing love to him, him makeing love to her and Xena climaxing on him. The thorght made her boil Gabrielle put down her quill and put her writing things away." Finished?" Xena asked and Gabrielle came over and snuggled down beside her." Do you miss not haveing a man? you know, a man`s...thing." she asked coldly. Xena stared at her in surprise and laughed." What made you ask that? do you? you had Perdicus before me remember, do you miss him or his thing as you so delicately put it." Gabrielle shrugged and thorght for a moment." I guess it`s him I miss more." she said thinking of her dead husband and her all too brief and enjoyable experiance of sexual love with a man. " What`s all this about anyway?" Xena`s eyebrows rose and Gabrielle shrugged again and didnt want to say but Xena wouldnt let her off." Come on spit it out." " Ares." " What do you mean ? Oh I get it, you think cos he`s hitting on me I`m going to jump into his bed. Oh Gabrielle. Thanks, dont you trust me? Gabrielle he does that all the time." Gabrielle reddened." I`m not jealous. Ok I know but, he`s Ares. Were you thinking of turning the tables on him, so to speak?" Gabrielle gave her that look, the one of suspision she knew only too well and Xena put her arm around her." Look, I dont love Ares. It`s you I love Gabrielle." Xena said looking seriously at her and Gabrielle smiled and looked a little shamefaced then settled down and hugged Xena." I`m sorry just being silly I guess." she said and buried her face into her chest and hid the anxiety she still felt. it wasnt just about love, Xena had it all Men, Women, Gods if she wanted and to her it didnt seem to matter it was just sex. Gabrielle felt a hot wave go through her, she was jealous she wanted Xena all to herself and she didnt want to share her with anyone else male or female, god or mortal and she suddenly wanted her now as if to chase the threat of Ares away. Xena stared up at the stars. How in all Tartarus could she have known she was thinking of trying to seduce Ares? She didnt care for herself if she played the whore but Gabrielle wouldnt take it, not after what had happened with Ephiny so close in the bard`s memory. If she could find another way she would do it but Xena feared playing Ares was going to be her only option. She felt Gabrielle shift beside her and she put a comforting arm around her. But there was something about Gabrielle, It was an odd feeling and she couldnt put her finger on it and she fell asleep not feeling as assured by Gabrielle`s words.

All reviews and feedback are welcome.


	7. Chapter 7

7

It was a chilly mist covered morning they woke to and they quickly broke camp and set off heading further they went the closer they seemed to be going to the mountains." I thorght we were going south." Gabrielle moaned from behind her back." We are, sort of." Xena said, she didnt like the way they were going and she hadnt wanted to get close to the monster the barman had mentioned but she didnt like being out in the open exposed to whatever may come at them either." The mountains will give us some protection." she added and looked back at Gabrielle, she seemed awfully grumpy and Xena wasnt sure if it was over wakeing early, leaveing her Amazon sisters or if she was still angry with her over Ephiny. Even though they had made up Xena felt they hadnt addressed that issue and it still lay under the surface waiting to come up and get her. Gabrielle was a little thin skinned where emotions were concerned and it wasnt always so easy to read what was on the bard`s mind these days. She could see Gabrielle wasnt ready to talk out what was bugging her yet and Xena knew she would have to wait for the right time to broach that subject. They contiued to follow the line of the mountains gradually getting closer to the jagged peaks and came across a small settlment not long ago distroyed by the scorch marks Xena saw on the wood remains. They didnt stop and went on through.

Gabrielle clung on. Her head was thumping along with the sound of the horse`s hooves. Her nerves were jangling and her body seemed on fire at every touch. It was odd, everything was sensual, felt sensual to her, She could feel Xena`s muscles under her leathers and that put a fire in her belly and Argo's movements were sending spasams through her, she was going mad with the constant motion. Oh this was silly she`d fall off if she didnt concentrate which made the whole thing so annoying. Odd dreams she had woken from in a sweat. Her, Ares and Xena entwined in a jumble of bodies, confuseing and very erotic, strange feelings and a constant itch she couldnt scratch and couldnt get relief from, it was so maddening. What was the matter with her? and all she could think of was that constant need and this ride was a torture to her and seemed endless. Xena didnt care she was just pushing the horse on eventually she let out a cry. " Stop." Xena pulled up and turned round to her as Gabrielle jumped down." i want to walk." she said deliberately not looking at the warrior and walked ahead keeping her head down. Xena watched Gabrielle's walking style was normally an easy loose stride but at the moment it was a tight and short step as if she were suffering some sort of discomfort. Xena jumped down and caught up with her." What's the matter Gabrielle?" Gabrielle kept on looking at the ground at her feet and walked on. " Nothing's the matter I just want to walk." she ground her teeth and Xena grabbed her arm and turned her round Gabrielle pulled away with an agrieved yell more of annoyance than pain." What is it?" Xena demanded and Gabrielle stared back. " What is it what is it?" Gabrielle sneered." Oh it's alright for you if you want to go to the mountains that's fine ok but I." Xena didnt have a clue what she was yelling about and stared at her completely mystified. It was all half said and implied." I told you it's for our protection. So the gods dont see us." she said." Oh right so you say. Riight." Xena thorght she heard her say as Gabrielle marched off. " What's wrong with you?" " Nothing." Gabrielle yelled back walking even faster. Xena wondered how long she would last at that pace in this heat and she followed in silence watching as Gabrielle's movements become more pronounced.

Time wore on and and so did the sun. It didnt stop Gabrielle though she carried on for some while until she came to a stop and flopped down exhausted. Gabrielle lay like a fish out of water gasping for breath and Xena threw her the water bottle, short of throwing the girl across Argo's saddle they wouldnt be going any further for a while and she looked around watching for trouble. The sun was still high in the sky and she was hot thirsty and pretty annoyed herself now. " Right Gabrielle tell me what that was all about?" she said with her hands on her hips. Gabrielle stared up at her, Xena looked beautif Gabrielle groaned with a mixture of sensual delight and utter frustration but she said." I dont know what your talking about I just needed to walk. Anything wrong with that? " Xena shook her head." No but out here we're just easy targets and there's a monster around and I wanted to get us under cover." Gabrielle pursed her lips." A monster?" Xena mounted and held out her hand for the girl." The barman in the village told me about it yesterday." Gabrielle let herself be lifted on to Argo and she settled behind Xena again. Why hadnt she told her about that? she thorght. Xena felt the tense grip at her waist as she urged Argo. The horse ate up the ground and for hour after hour the sun beat down on them. They did stop, twice, but only to take a drink and walk the horse to cool her down and then they continued on and by very late afternoon Xena finally called a halt to the day's travel. Gabrielle jumped down first and began to forage for firewood." No fire Gabrielle we dont want to advertise where we are." she said as she began to take off Argo's saddle." Gabrielle threw the small bits down. That would mean no hot food and drink and no warmth through the night and it also meant they were in a dangerous area and they probably wouldnt get any sleep either and Gabrielle groaned at the prospect. Back in Potadia she had often dreamt of sleeping under the stars but she had never imagined the nights where they would be unable to sleep for reasons of the dangers of just being with Xena and it was not one of those things she enjoyed. She grabbed the pack containing the wool blankets and the oiled sheet that could be used either on the ground or to protect them from rain while Xena did her job of grooming Argo. The atmosphere was still tense Xena felt as Gabrielle clattered eating utencils and bowls and cut the bread, cheese and arrange anything else she could find to fill their stomachs that didnt need to be cooked.

Ares appeared at that moment and both women turned to him as he sniffed the air seemingly unconcerned at their surprised reaction to his arrival." Maybe I have been overlooking." He muttered suddenly taking a lot more interest in the bard than usual." Hello there." he said smileing to her and ignoring the warrior who in two quick steps had got close enough to the god to at least hit him." ARES. What are you doing?" Xena shouted and his eyes turned to her." You dont have much time Xena and I wouldnt be thinking of useing that monster if I were you. It's called Thyrus by the way and it's really nasty." Xena looked coldly at him." I wasnt but then if you say I shouldnt." Ares shrugged." It's your funeral." he said eyeing the bard who stared back at him in a near state of exstacy. There was something going on Ares was paying close attention to Gabrielle, too close. It was bad enough Gabrielle was giving him the 'come on big boy' look and the god was takeing notice of it and had moved to the girl with an expression Xena recoqnised, the one he gave to all of his sexual conquests. Seeing this Xena put herself between the two of them which earned an angry growl from the bard and a jeering laugh by the dissapearing god.

Xena swore under her breath and turned to an enfuriated Gabrielle." What in Tartarus do you think you were doing?" Gabrielle stared." What do you mean what am I doing? Your thinking of useing that monster!" her voice rising and Xena sighed, this was it." He was wrong I wasnt going for it, but if he says dont, there's a reason and I wanna know it and as for you, you were all over him just now like one of Meg's girls. Normally you would stay clear of him." Gabrielle's frown deepened." Oh that's rich coming from you well you would know what that's like wouldnt you. Your normally all over him yourself. What's the matter? jealous because Ares is takeing notice of me instead of you or is he off limits, no one else allowed to have him is that it? well I got news for you Warrior Princess maybe I would like to have a go, maybe have some fun myself maybe have a man. MAYBE I WOULD LIKE YOU NOT MAKEING JUDGEMENTS OF ME." Gabrielle shouted and she spun round and stormed off into the encroaching darkness leaveing Xena standing with her mouth open utterly speachless.

Blinded by her tears Gabrielle came to a stop and fell to the ground. She hadnt meant to say so much of her inner thorghts and she hadnt meant to be so blatant about it when she had looked at the god of war. Xena had called her a whore! What an accusation and coming from her of all people. Xena had more than enough experiances of acting the whore and to accuse her of that was just plain nasty. After all they had been through together. Shared good times and bad together, shared love and bed together and she remembered the first time they had consumated their love and the incredible sensations she had felt and groaned. Alright she had been mezmerised by his good looks and she had wanted him, imagining how he would look naked but she didnt deserve being called that. She began to cry again wetting her face with hot tears. It wasnt fair Xena always got to seduce the bad guys and even some good guys. But she hadnt had the chance to have sex with anyone other than her husband Perdicus and Xena and then she remembered the unfortunate experiance with Iphito and shook it off. She wasnt at fault over that she thorght plus Xena had been much worse she had betrayed her with Ephiny, a sister Amazon and she had known what she was doing. She was the whore. Then she heard a strange noise off to her left, she couldnt see anything but Gabrielle knew something was there. She rose slowly and as quietly as she could and looked around and realised she couldnt see the camp. She heard a srange breathing sort of noise and she looked to where it had come from and then saw a huge red baleful looking eye. The head must be enormous Gabrielle thorght as it turned and she saw the other and she took slow steps backwards and felt the hot breath on her face. Gabrielle didnt wait to see what it was.

Ares looked to his sister with a bored air." Where's dad, still chasing Helios or has he given up on the Amazon and gone after that Nyiad he's had his eyes on?" The goddess looked very upset." I dont know and what have you been up to? Have you been messing with my potion box? it was supposed to be a bit of fun for them and now it`s been perverted. That is SO NOT RIGHT my friends." Ares looked inocently but there was a sly smile behind his eyes. " What would I want with your love potions? I dont need your potions."

" Then why is my potion marked Nymphomania half full and I have not used it. It's new and untried and I dont know what it will do. They will think it was me. Ares." Aphrodite yelled crossing her arms over her ample chest. Ares yawned. " It's about time to experiment. The bard's of interest I admit and I`d love to break her down. Dont sweat it sis while Dad's still after the Amazon their ok but if you want Xena to beat Zeus when he turns his attention to her she's got to be ready for him dont you think?" Aphodite stamped her foot indignantly. " That's not the point Ares their meant to be together and not with you in the middle." Ares smiled." Xena has always forght better when she's had a good fu." Aphrodite shouted." I dont know what your up to but I want no part of your little game Ares it's not about love, you can leave me out of it. That goes for my potions too." Ares looked hard at his sister." My games are not little and what you gonna do about it throw water over them with rose petals? and for your information the potion works." Then he laughed as he dissapeared.

What happened? It had been so quick it was over before she had a chance to stop Gabrielle from going off who knows where into the night. Xena felt terrible, she had as good as called Gabrielle a whore, she had been horrible to her. In a few short tempered words they had blown up at each other and she didnt know how it had happened. Damn Ares. He started it, he had set on Gabrielle as soon as soon as he appeared. Usually he didnt bother with her but the way Gabrielle had been acting lately she had gone for him in ways Xena couldnt have imagined. Ok she had felt a twinge of jelousy when she saw Gabrielle drooling over him but that hadnt been the reason she was so annoyed with the girl. Since leaveing the Amazons Gabrielle had been acting quite outrageously, she had looked at everyone she had come close to in a way that had brought undue interest in her and she had been overly demanding with her in the 'sack' It wasnt at all like the Gabrielle she knew and loved. Ares loved to think himself the strategist and trickster, when he wasnt enjoying the chaos of battle and to see him encourageing Gabrielle like that had been like torture. Xena wondered where Gabrielle had got to, she couldnt leave the camp and out there she wasnt sure if Gabrielle could see her way back ( If she wanted to ) and after what she had said to her she doubted Gabrielle would, but Xena struck the flint and lit the small torch and stuck into the ground anyway. A fire would give her position away. Not to the gods, they could find her whenever they wanted but if Thyrus was around she wanted Gabrielle to know which way she was.

Gabrielle turned and ran. She could hear it behind her and forght down the panic then she saw the light and ran for it. Xena heard a low rumbling sound and saw Gabrielle running fast toward her she doused the light as she grabbed the bard throwing her to the ground and covered her in one of the blankets and then covered herself and she heard Argo gallop away as a very large dark thing flew over very low beating the air with a whooshing sound as it passed over them. Xena watched as the dark shape gained height and turned back and they lay silent as the huge shadow came over again and then moved on. When they were sure it had gone and wasnt comeing back they both sat up." What is that?" Gabrielle asked looking white as a sheet." Thyrus I'd say, It's a drakon." Xena said." Now we know what sort of a monster it is, you were lucky it didnt breathe it's fire." Gabrielle felt herself growing faint. " A firebreather and I thorght it was going to eat me." They sat in the darkness watching out for the drakon's return until the first rays of the sun heralded a new day.

With the morning light saw the return of Argo and Xena rose and walked over to her and began to tickle her nose as the mare lipped at her fingers in greeting. Her first true friend and one who didnt argue with her Xena thorght ruefully as she put the bridle over the horse's head. She looked back at Gabrielle who had began to pack away their hadnt spoken and the bard refused to look at her keeping her eyes fixed on the tasks as she busied about clearing the campsite." Gabrielle." she didnt look at her but said." No." so firmly that Xena didnt take it futher and she picked up the saddle and the blanket, she threw the banket over Argo and settled the saddle over the horse and tightened the straps. Gabrielle was determind not to make it easy for them both and there was a deafening silence as they mounted and resumed their journey. Twice more Xena tried to get Gabrielle to talk but it came to nought. The bard cut Xena short each time and refused to let the warrior speak. No other things happened and they rode on and saw the steady rise of the mountain chain showing they were getting closer to them and by midday they finally saw the trees covering the lower slopes. Gabrielle felt her heart miss a beat and speculated the thorght, they were going toward the drakon's lair and it sent a chill through her, would they have to climb? Xena had said they were only skirting the mountain Gabrielle knew by experiance that Xena had a habit of doing things she said she wouldnt do, so Gabrielle felt no better the closer they got. What's the betting she thorght grimly. She stared into Xena's back watching her muscles rippling at her shoulders as she kept Argo under a tight rein. She wanted to speak even yell at her but the words wouldnt come out, they seemed to get stuck when they got to her throat. She felt Xena's movements under her leathers and the sensations rose again inside her. Wasnt she angry with her? shouldnt that stop her from feeling that way? but the feelings grew and became intense and uncomfortable again. Xena seemed to be makeing Argo go faster and she tightened her grip round Xena's waist. She was about to tell Xena to stop then she saw it high in the sky. The drakon Thyrus. So that was the reason Xena was pushing the horse so hard.

Xena saw Thyrus clearly and was urging Argo on before the monstrous creature spotted them. It had a flat broad reptillian head with a long neck and scaled body and legs with clawed feet and long leathery wings attached to it's shoulders and ending with a long tail that whipped around behind it. The horse sensed what Xena wanted of her and the mare given her head stretched out and flew like the wind. Xena kept her eye on the beast any moment now it would turn and catch sight of them and then Thyrus began to make a lazy turn to the right and in that moment it saw the horse and riders and it dived. It flew past and then turned and came at them from behind. Xena kicked Argo in the whithers Gabrielle screamed and the horse lept the final space into the forest as the Drakon beat the air above them, riseing so as not to crash into the trees. Once they were under the canopy Argo stopped short suddenly and pitchforked the women over her head as a spout of flame the first line of trees caught and the flames rose up. Xena landed on her back winding her, Gabrielle fared no better and went into a bramble bush and as Xena rose she came out covered in scratches. They heard Thyrus circling above trying to find a way in. Xena led them on into the thickest part. Thyrus was still circling.

Xena loosend the saddle straps on Argo and tickled the horse's nose in way of thanks while Gabrielle sat and studied her wounds, they were not serious but bramble scratches were notorious for turning bad and she delved into the bag for the medicines and then applied the stinging liquid to the scratches. Gabrielle still wouldnt look at Xena. The atmospheare was still frosty and Xena thorght it was all over. Another night of silent recrimination. She said too much and had gone too far and whatever Gabrielle had done her so called friend Xena should have treated her better than that Dabrielle wouldnt forgive her this time. She really felt their relationship was all but over and Gabrielle was only there because she couldnt leave. They set up camp like so many times the'd done before but there was now a sad silence hanging over them both that neither bard nor warrior could break through. The day slowly drew to an end and Xena got up and said she was going to walk the perimeter. She left the camp first to see if Thyrus had really gone but also because she couldnt stand the forced silence in the camp. They had always talked out their problems but now they couldnt look at each other she couldnt get past Gabrielle's cold stare and refusal to enter into any conversation with her. It was simply awful the chatterbox she had so often wished to be quiet was now so silent it scared her. She was loseing her and she didnt know what to do about it. Xena saw the burnt trees Thyrus had set fire to and was pleased the fire hadnt spread and there was no sign of the drakon either and she turned back toward the camp but Xena had no wish to get back there and see the proof of the pain she had caused.

Gabrielle sighed as she looked in the bag. There was very little raw food they could eat and there was only the dried makeings for stew which without a fire they couldnt eat. Her stomach grumbled. she was hungry and but she dug out a trail stick and sucked on it to quell her stomach rumbles. It was a concoction Xena had come up with for such times as these. A bit of bran and a few currants and other soft fruit bonded together by a little fat and It kept one going until proper food could be had. She sat there and waited, there wasnt anything she could do in the dark. Except dream and she day dreamed of a particular night with Xena. She couldnt help it she saw the visions and she couldnt get them out of her head and it was doing things to her. Oh gods she needed relief and she began to touch herself. Suddenly there was a flash of light and the goddess Aphrodite appeared surounded in pink sparkles before her and Gabrielle quickly recovered herself and adjusted her clotheing. The goddess supressed her urge to giggle, she had seen what the bard was doing but this was not the time for taking the. " Where's Xena." She asked as she looked around her expecting to see the warrior. Gabrielle shrugged." Dunno. dont care." Gabrielle rose to her feet. Her senses were rageing and seeing the near naked goddess was just sending her into a complete tizz. She moved toward the goddess and caressed her cheek and then she moved to touch her breast. Aphrodite jumped back." Nooo sweet cheeks. I can't I mean I should'nt, not with you." she said and saw Gabrielle's face fall dissapointed." I have to talk with you, both of you."she said Gabrielle slumped down on the ground." You'll just have to wait because I dont know when she'll be back." Aphrodite sighed and sat down but kept her distance." Are you two having some kind of a problem?" she looked at Gabrielle and the bard laughed but it wasnt the happy sort of laugh Aphrodite had expected." You could say that." Gabrielle said thickly. Aphrodite couldnt see her face clearly so couldnt quite work out what she meant. " You know we could do with a bit of light here." she said peering at the bard and Gabrielle laughed again." Not likely there' s a dirty great Drakon looking for us." Aphrodite looked suprised." Oh I see, whatever for?" Gabrielle nearly choked on her trail stick.

Xena returned and saw the two women talking quietly to each other about drakons and said. " You can strike a light now Thyrus has gone." Gabrielle did so as Xena bore down over Aphrodite and crossed her arms." And what do we owe this pleasure?" Xena asked pointedly to the goddess." Ah. I didnt do it you must believe me." Aphrodite said quickly and Xena's face darkened." What didnt you do?" Aphrodite winced." The pep I gave you was tainted, mixed with a new potion I've been working on for my obsession range." Aphrodite said fluffing at a bit of lace at her bustline." It's called Nymphomania." " What does this new potion do?" Xena asked suspiciously. "Gives you a need for sexual gratification all the time, at best a few drops should only be given and I found the phial half empty." Gabrielle groaned recogniseing the symptoms she was suffering and they looked at each other, not saying it but they knew. The goddess absentmindedly fluffed up a bit of lace at her bustline." What in Hades do you need a potion like that for?!" Xena thundered furiously. Aphrodite shrugged." Oh it's ok for you but I get humans coming to me for partners who have lost their drive or never had it, it helps them you know." Xena growled. " So why am I not affected? Ok ok so how do we stop it then?" Aphrodite's face changed and looked mildly concerned." I dont know, it might wear off, given time." Gabrielle's groan got louder." Might! But what if it does'nt?"

Readers note: Drakon is the Greek name for Dragons and there are plenty in the myths. Although Thyrus is mentioned in a story of the late 13th centuary. Reviews are always appreicated so you know what to do. Any mistakes tell me in a PM.


	8. Chapter 8

8

Aphrodite looked from one to the other." I'm sorry Gabby I really didnt mean this to happen to you." Gabrielle sighed. " I'm not blameing you." Xena growled and turned to the goddess. " I am, you should know better than to leave your potions out for anyone to get at, it isnt the first time they have caused us trouble, at least lock them away safely." Aphrodite looked hurt." Hey it's not just me you know I'm not the only one. Diyonisis has a potion for the boys too." Xena frowned." You say we both got this potion? I havn't had the same symptoms." Aphrodite gave her a hard look. " Your not? Maybe Satyrisis would do it for you." she said thinking of the male form and Xena scowled at her." It dosn't suit all. Maybe because your a Warrior or a.. Saphist? Anyway that would have a different affect, like fuel your anger." Aphrodite said avoiding Xena's eyes and looked to a pale Gabrielle." Just tell me how do we get rid of this." Xena growled and the goddess pulled a face." Not that easy." she sighed." I can only take off what I put on. It wont stop what Ares added. " So it was him. I might have known, the rotten bast." Xena muttered and she heard Gabrielle groan again." I'm going to be like this forever!" " No, it will wear off, I just don't know how long it will take so while the both of you are like this you had better stay close. Your emotions may go a little haywire if you get my drift." Aphrodite saw Xena's look and then she was gone in a cloud of pink and gold confetti." Might go haywire! I think they have already." Gabrielle said frowning and Xena saw in the bard's feverish overbright face tears of anger in her eyes. Aphrodite's warning had come too late for them, it had happened. Her anger had been equal to the bard's need for gratification and the potion mix had been the reason." No don't say it, not this time Xena. I dont want to stay close." Gabrielle said. This was serious she thorght as Gabrielle's limpid green orbs seared her." Gabrielle, I know your angry with me, and you have every right to be, I shouldn't have said what I did, but we are both under this spell and vunerable and if." Gabrielle laughed." You vunerable that's a joke. You called me a, you accused me." Gabrielle interupted shouting." It was the potion Gabrielle I was affected as well I was angry and jealous when I saw you with Ares." Gabrielle shook with anger." Oh that's right, it was the potion so that makes it ok." Xena shook her head." No it isn't ok, it was wrong but it's why we must stay together.

" NO. I've had enough of this." Gabrielle shouted." Used by the gods or whoever and blamed by you it's too much I dont want to anymore." She picked up her scroll bag and turned to leave and Xena suddenly wrapped her arms around her, holding her fast. They struggled together and then looseing balance they crashed to the ground and rolled locked together as in an embrace. Gabrielle wriggled and squirmed and she punched Xena in the gut trying to break her hold. Xena wheezed but didnt let go and she forced Gabrielle's head back kissing her face saying." I love you, I'm sorry I love you, I need you, you gotta stay." she said between kissing her and Gabrielle screamed in fury." No you dont care you dont really love me." Torn between her anger and lust Gabrielle struggled in her arms but she began to weaken against the warrior's hold." You hurt me." she said unhappily." I'm sorry but I'm not gonna let you go. I dont want you running off until we have had this out."

" No I mean earlier you know what you called me, you hurt my feelings that's what is so upsetting. Why?" It wasnt a childish whine It was a pained accusation and it tore at Xena's heart and she shook her head." Stupid jealousy I guess, it was to split us up and it nearly worked." " Why would Ares do that I thorght he wanted you?" Xena smiled." He does but he wasn't aiming at me with that spell, well not entirely, Aphrodite said I was the wrong type. I got angry not turned on. That wouldn't get me in his bed. He either didn't know what it would do to me or he wanted me to get good and mad and what better way to do that than pick on you." Something triggered in Gabrielle's head and she thorght a moment." Me? No Xena not me. Not Ares." Gabrielle sqeaked blushing at the sudden memory of what happened between her and the god." You were certainly making like his type yesterday?" Xena added with a growl." I've been having the hot's for every one at the moment, not just him." Gabrielle admitted uneasily shifting in her seat. Xena kissed her on the lips." Yeah I noticed that and I'll see to it if you like and I'll pay the forfeit for acting like an ass when this is done. Your choice." Gabrielle jerked a finger at her." You mean it, my choice of forfeit?" Xena grinned." I promise." Xena said feeling guilty and she made the sign, crossing her heart.

Xena woke and yawned contentedly Gabrielle stirred beside her and opened her eyes. " Another dawn." she said quietly marveling at the look of the sun dappeling the trees and Xena smiled." Yes it is. How do you feel?" Gabrielle smiled." Better. Now your going to spoil it by saying we've got to move or something." Xena smiled." Yes sorry but we have. We cant stay here anymore." They rose and began to prepair to move on. Xena noticed Gabrielle was still unusally quiet and not her normal bubbly self. The spell she was under was sapping her she looked worn out with the constant need for sexual relief and the strain was begining to show on her." How did you sleep?" she asked and Gabrielle smiled wanly. " Like a log thanks to you." she said and Xena smiled." Happy to oblige." she said warmly. It was a surprise how Gabrielle seemed to forgive what she had done so easily and she felt ashamed she hadnt realised how wound up she had been, creeping up on her like that and Gabrielle had suffered as a result. Xena felt bad about it, she had been a whore and to call her lover, friend that was just mean she thorght as they set off and began to climb the slope. Gabrielle groaned as she realised that not only were they going up the mountain but she would bet they were heading for the drakon's lair." I knew it I knew it." She muttered and Xena looked at her." We'er going there, you said we wouldnt but your taking us up there." the bard groaned. Xena stopped." Yes I am. I didnt want to but we'er running out of options I need a power as strong as Zeus to combat him and Ares hinted at Thyrus." Gabrielle stared at her."After what he's done, your gonna do what he says, but he said dont." she pointed out. Xena smiled grimly." That's his way of saying do it. He's set us up for this Gabrielle and even though I dont like the idea of working to his plan I think we should, plus we want to get him to take off that spell." Gabrielle felt her senses jangle and she shuddered, her senses jangled as if to remind her and she nodded sadly hateing it. I really hope Xena bopps him one, right on the nose she thorght as she picked up her staff.

A while later they reached the end of the treeline, from now on they were exposed and the sun was a firey ball in the sky makeing their movements had checked the water skins before they left the cool comfort of the trees and it was just as well they had. It was hot and they had to stop fordrinks. It was getting more difficult for Argo as the ground grew rockier too and Xena took care to find the best route for the horse. It slowed them and Xena checked to see if the drakon was anywhere about, she didnt want to be caught out with the beast and it gave Gabrielle chance to catch her breath and recover. Once she had they continued on steadily up the mountain. The soil began to thin out and the rocks began to get bigger and they soon found a large overhang and they hugged the path beneath it and got some shade from the sun beating down on their heads. It was a narrow gorge where the winter snows melted and ran in the spring but now it was dry and dusty and they began feel hotter than they had been before out in the open." Ok we'll make camp here but dont light the fire until I'm sure it's safe to.I'll see if there's a stream as well." Xena trotted along the gorge and found it's head, It was a blind end and she climbed up the side to the top to see if there was another route. She saw other gorges and worked out a way to take Argo on. Thankfully she wouldnt have to leave her just yet. Xena walked on along the ridge and came across a very small stream and sat as she filled the water skins. Lucky again she thorght and looked up at the clouds the western wind was blowing then she saw a dark unmistakable shape in the distance flying from the east toward the chain of peaks. Xena stayed low and watched as Thyrus came close and circled one peak and then folded it's wings and dropped out of sight. Xena grinned. The lair for that's what she thorght it was, was quite a way off but she knew where it was now. She studied the set of peaks marking which one it was and which way to go but she didnt go any closer and picked up the skins and began to make her way back the way she had come. After climbing and sliding down down the gorge head and walking along the track she returned to the camp and dropped down beside the bard." Good you found water." Gabrielle said and grabbed for one." It's open and unless you want to go and get more and be seen i suggest you go easy with it. I also found the lair as well." Xena said." It's not that close but Thyrus must have a great view of everthing when it comes out of there." she said in warning. Gabrielle wrinkled her nose." Oh great, you really mean to do this dont you." Xena gave her a reasuring hug." Yes I'm afraid I must but I'm going to find us a better way than that."

As the sun went down it got a lot colder and they lit a very small fire for warmth and cooked a little food then after they ate Xena put the fire out and they wrapped their blankets around themselves and lay together to keep warm." I dont understand it why would Ares use Aphrodite's love potions? it isnt his style." Gabrielle said." Why does he do anything, he just does there's no point trying to figure him out. Love dos'nt figure in his vocabulary, to him it's all about conquest." Xena thorght about it as Gabrielle began to fall asleep. She knew all about the conquest of the body. She had denied love and and had used people and herself to that purpose and only Gabrielle had changed all that for innocence and love she gave was so complete Xena couldnt believe that even after she had hurt her Gabrielle was lying beside her snuggled in her arms and she had nearly thrown it away over a stupid insult. The god of war would never understand it. He saw love as a weakness but it was a strength she saw in Gabrielle that she could only dream of haveing. The guilt at her actions knawed at her Gabrielle had fought her and Xena bent and kissed the sleeping girl on the top of her head. I really dont deserve you she thorght. Xena looked up at the thin sliver of the night sky obscured because of the overhang and she got out of bed and climbed up the wall of rock and looked over the plain stretching away below. Away in the far distance Xena saw flashing lights lighting up the far horizon too far to see clearly or hear but she knew it wasnt a storm but a battle going on. The gods were actually fighting now but at least they would be too busy to be chaseing her. A bit more time then and she closed her eyes and then she remembered where she was. Nice as it was it was no place to fall asleep and she scrambled down again and carefully worked her way under the cover." whass up?" a sleepy voice came up and made her smile." Nothing go to sleep." she said and closed her eyes.

They woke to the sun blazeing in their faces and they got out of the sun trap and moved on by first retraceing their steps until Xena found the third fizure which led to the open gorge she had seen. It was a lot longer than the other and wider and there were a lot of crevaces and small caves along this gorge with misshapen brush and small trees growing partway up the rockface and they felt the ground riseing beneath their feet as they headed up the path. Xena saw the lowest part where water had worn away a section, This was probably the best way for Argo to take and she decided to check it. She gave the reins to Gabrielle and took off. Gabrielle looked around and walked the horse to the shaded side and then she heard a low moan. Gabrielle stopped and then she heard it again. Her eyes darted trying to find where it came from and she slowly followed to a low brush. Ready with the staff she pushed back branches and found a man. Unconcious, eyes closed and deathly pale under the layer of dirt on him and she ran round the bush. What she saw was horrible and she forght down the impulse to gag at his multiple wounds. He was alive, just in the land of the living he had a large festering burn down his left shoulder and back and a gash along his right arm with a bloody rag over it and a number of other cuts around the rest of his body. She dropped to her knees and leant over him and heard the shallow intake of breath and he mumbled something but she couldnt make it out but he didnt wake and Gabrielle wondered where to start. Xena suddenly dropped down beslde her and Gabrielle gave her a startled look." It looks bad who's your friend?" Gabrielle shook her head." I dont know I just found him, he's alive Xena." They lifted the man and carried him to one of the caves in the rock bank nearby." He'll live if we are quick but I'll need to stock up." Xena said and tossed her the medicine bag and tipped out the saddle bags then she took Argo's reins, mounted and was gone. Gabrielle dragged him into the cave and then ran back and picked up the things Xena had left behind and ran back. She passed some water over the man's dry lips from the water skin and began to light a small fire and then she started to cut away his clothes. Sometimes she saw the pain on his face as she tended him but he didnt come out of his unconcious state. The burn was more difficult to deal with, it was a frightful mess of blisters and some had burst and the seaping liquid had stuck to the shirt and she cut away the fabric as best she could and gently tried to peel it away but some of his skin was stuck and came off with it and he groaned in pain as she gently pried it away. With water and a sponge she began to wash the dirt off him. She examined around the wounds looking at their colour and sniffed for the telltale sickly sweet smell of gangrene and finding none.

Xena rode Argo at a gallop back to the forest. She collected as much of the fallen wood as she could find and found the herbs she wanted but the game wasnt so easy to come by though did find a nest of bird eggs and two feeding coney and dispached them quickly with the chackram before they could escape down their burrow. She had hoped to see a dear but then she saw something better. A bees nest abandoned when the trees caught fire and she cut several lengths of the low growing vines that were choking the forest floor plaitted them together for rope and threaded it through the chackram. Throwing it over a high branch above the nest Xena hauled herself up and listened as she carefully tapped the nest. No bees, nothing, she pulled the nest free of the trunk and lowered herself she had collected enough she turned put the nest in the saddle bag and galloped back not careing for the risk she was taking if the Drakon should happen to see her.

Getting to the cave Xena cut the nest in half by the bard and put the other half aside for later." The honey and wax will help his back." she said as she looked down at the burned man and Gabrielle began to aply the soft stuff over his back while Xena skinned the animals and spread then out on the ground." Their not the best but it will protect him a bit." she said as Gabrielle cleaned her hands and then they rolled him onto the animal skins to coushion him on the hard ground so they could tend to his other wounds. The gashed arm wasnt so bad so Gabrielle dealt with that while Xena crushed out the herbs and infused them in a little warm water." Has he woken at all? " Gabrielle shook her head looking at the stranger. She had cleaned his face and under a mop of brown curls was a young though care worn looking face about the same age as Xena, he'd lost some of his pallor already and his breathing was steady as he slept." Ok try to get that in him if you can. The water's good but he needs this as well and hopefully a little broth too." Xena said as she handed her the bowl. She rose and checked her weapons." I wonder who he is and what he is doing here? " Gabrielle said." His wounds suggest he has met with Thyrus but one thing's for sure, he is no warrior. Perhaps when he wakes he will tell us." Xena walked to the cave mouth." Do you think he will?" Gabrielle asked and Xena shrugged." He's strong and should pull, but It will take time and I had better get on with stocking up. I'll be busy for a couple of days while you take care of him." Xena said and shot her a smile and Gabrielle nodded. Yes it was going to take time.

Gabrielle settled back she knew she was in for the long haul and she began to do the little jobs around the cave to keep her mind occupied. First she sorted the remaining wood by the fire. The wet and damp peices she set aside to dry, they would smoke out the cave and give away their position. The dry larger ones were for immediate use and the smaller pieces were to keep it low or to start with again. She kept checking on the man, he was already looking more comfortable and his sleep less laboured. He was quite good looking though not handsome and she wondered what his eyes would be like when he opened them. His clothes had told her nothing as to who he was and what he did for a liveing, apart from being very damaged they were not anything special. It was certainly true he was no warrior, his muscle tone was good but not that of a man who forght nor was it of one who's work was a farmer or labourer. Her father had better muscles than that. It was certainly a mystery as to why he was in these mountains. She started to make an inventory of the medicine bag. She opened a new scroll and then saw there was space on the one where she had listed the gods and put the blank away. Gabrielle wrote the most important first even though Xena would know it, then she looked up and saw a pair of dark eyes stareing at her. Gabrielle shot up dropped the scroll as she took several steps backward as Ares grinning broadly had been standing there. He picked up the fallen scroll and bent near the fire to read." Is that what you think of me?" he pointed to her definition of him in writeing." Gabrielle I'm hurt. I'm more than that to you surely." he said though he didnt sound either hurt or that concerned and he dropped the scroll on the fire as he stepped closer to her." Xena isnt here." she said quickly." I know that, I didn't come to see her." Gabrielle sneared. " Yeah I'm your girl of the moment. Well no thanks Ares."

" You sure about that?" He said and then Ares caught sight of the man on the floor." Who's that?" he said looking put out." Dont know? We just found him here." She said and Ares bent studying him." No he wont give you what you need but I can." and then he looked back at her. He could feel the change in her as they stood close. Gabrielle was getting it full on and he smiled at her in the way she had only ever seen him do at Xena. No it was only a rotten trick she told herself. Xena said he was just doing it to cause them trouble. Why did he have to look so damn good? Dont think about it. She told herself but it wasnt doing any good as the god of war closed in.

Then a voice said weakly." Who are you, why am I here?" Ares flashed an annoyed look and disapeared startling the injured man. Gabrielle rushed to him." Your hurt dont move. look it's ok, your safe nobody is going to hurt you." she said stopping short of falling on him. He stared at her confused and she sat down. Hazel eyes she thorght and then began to explain." My name is Gabrielle we found you and tended to your wounds." He looked about him." We?" Gabrielle smiled." My friend Xena and I." He suddenly stiffened and then looked questioning." Then who was? " Gabrielle sighed and wondered what he had seen." The god Ares, he turns up occasionally." she felt herself reddening and changed the subject." What's your name?" He started to go pale and she said." No dont bother rest, you can tell me later." she reached for the unapetizing looking liquid Xena had prepaired and held it to his lips." Drink this and then I'll give you some water." she said and he gave it a doubtful look but downed it in one then she gave him the flask and he took several gulps to clear his mouth and then fell back down again." Lycus my name is Lycus." he said weakly." Do you remember what happened to you?" she asked and saw his face cloud over." The beast it came out of nowhere." Gabrielle nodded she knew what he meant remembering the huge red eyes." We thorght so by your injuries." she said and gave him some of the food she had cooked after that he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Xena came back late the next day with a lot more wood and small animals sorry that she couldnt find anything bigger but all the larger animals were gone because of Thyrus so she made up for it with as much as she could find, then she disapeared again with the empty skins to collect more water. She had wondered what had gone on with the bard and the injured man. He wasn't able to do anything but he wasnt bad to look at and Gabrielle was very susseptable to anyone and she hadn't been there to keep her on side. Had she? would she? The not knowing was driveing her to distraction as her anger rose at the thorght of Gabrielle in his arms. When she returned she sat and hungrily ate the last of the cooked meal Gabrielle had given her and watched as as the bard adjusted a bandage. As they talked Xena felt Gabrielle was keeping something from her and she wondered if the girl was takeing an undue interest in the man? Lycus woke and saw the dark haired woman eating and talking quietly with Gabrielle, it was just normal everyday stuff of no importance and it was the girl doing most of the talking as the warrior ate. He didnt move or give away that he was observing them as he watched their easy companionship and the strong loving bond between them when their eyes met and because they didnt know he felt as if he was seeing something personal and not normally displayed by the two women, least of all the woman he had heard of in legends told back in his village. Suddenly the warrior turned her steel blue eyes on him and he pretended he hadnt seen anything and acted as if he had just opened his eyes." So you must be the Warrior Princess. I suppose you've come to kill the monster." he said and Xena felt he wasnt being all that friendly." Some call me that, friends call me Xena. Gabrielle tells me your name is Lycus and you were attacked by Thyrus." she said easeing her crossed legs out in front of her." What were you doing out here alone? you hardly seem equiped for it." The man shifted with a grimace." I lost my things when it jumped me. I've been tracking that brute for over a year. It distroyed my village and killed everyone I'm the only survivor and I vowed I would distroy it or die and now I've found it's lair your gonna kill it before I get the chance." he said." No I'm not, in fact I dont want it to die at all, I want to use it." Xena said calmly and Lycus stared at her in amasement." Are you mad? You can't use that, you'll bring it down on us!" A feral grin crossed her face." I have many skills watch me, and you might still get your chance." she said flatly. She could see he didnt quite believe her but she didnt care. he wasnt capable of doing anything and she got up and walked to the cave mouth and leant against the rock. She could feel her anger riseing again why was Gabrielle witholding something from her? and when she saw Gabrielle touch Lycus Xena had wanted to scream with jealousy and smash his face in. Get a grip she ordered herself furious that her feelings were running out of control again." No no no." she said grinding her teeth.

Any issues and comments are welcome. Please tell me


	9. Chapter 9

9

Gabrielle changed the dressings and rose from her kneeling position." You are healing very quickly, move around the cave a bit,nothing too strenuous mind it will help." she said turning to Xena." A day or two and he will be ready." Lycus got up a little unsteadily at first and began to walk around." It's a bit tight but yes I will be alright thank you Gabrielle." he said and smiled at her not aware of Xena's look as she shrugged but Gabrielle saw it and grew worried as he looked angry. For two days while they had nursed Lycus she felt the dislike growing between the two and he made no secret of the way he felt toward her in his disaproving looks and he had directed most of his attention to Gabrielle. That produced a rise in her own craveings which she was sure Xena could see which did nothing to help in their dealings with the young man it made it worse." Just so long as he dosn't get in my way when it comes to Thyrus." Xena said and Lycus glared at the warrior." I'm not going there to sit and watch while you play silly games with it. I'm going to kill it." Xena slowly rose." And how do you propose to do that Without weapons? When Zeus comes after us he wont care if your with us or not and I need that creature." Lycus reddened." I lost them when that, they'll be easy to find and they say there are plenty more in it's lair, with the bones of those it has killed." he growled back." Go home woman you can't play with that thing." Xena bunched a fist and grabbed him by the shirt." I wont be playing and you can help, or I can put you out of action. Again." she said softly and the air was suddenly filled with menace. Gabrielle could feel the tension between them and jumped in as Lycus didnt seem to see the danger he was in." Why dont you help us and we could help you to distroy the drakon in return. Wont we Xena." she said giveing her a look of near pleading." Dont need your help" He said with a pout. Gabrielle was trying hard to keep them apart and put a hand on Xena and Lycus to stop this and felt a sudden bolt of sensation going through her from both. Xena caught her as she lost her legs and slid down with a loud groan ending the arguement. Lycus stood over them and looked concerned." What's the matter with her?" he asked Xena knew what it was but she could hardly tell him so. She looked up at him." Gabrielle is a seer as well as a bard, It get's her this way. She will need to lie down for a while." she picked her up and carried the limp girl to her bed roll and then laid her down and wrapped the blanket around her and turned to face him. This was awkward she needed to stop him from leaveing before he got his weapons and tried to kill the drakon. Lycus had lost some of his beligerance as he stared and looked concerned at Gabrielle, what was wrong with the girl? she seemed fine and then went suddenly weak he thorght and Xena growled." I need to find the herb for her will you stay and look after her?" She said quickly and he nodded and she left the cave.

Lycus squatted down beside the girl and watched as she opened her eyes." Are you alright? Xena's gone to get you a herb or something." he said patting her hand not sure what he was doing but trying to be helpful. Gabrielle looked up and was drawn to him and him to her as he looked down into her sparkling eyes. Gabrielle was enjoying the feeling of this, she felt her body tingle with desire as his face bent closer and their eyes locked and she was ready to surrender as their lips almost touched in a kiss and then Gabrielle drew back. I shouldnt be doing this she thorght suddenly thinking of Xena and realised she must not seek the relief she was craveing for. She loved Xena and Lycus was no more than someone she liked, but not loved. Not that, no. Blushing she looked up at Lycus drowning in her forest green eyes. " I can't Lycus, um I'm sorry I didn't mean to lead you on." she stopped as his face fell unable to understand and tears sprang to her eyes." Oh I'm so sorry." Hateing the feelings she had and Lycus stared at her." But why? you wanted to why? Am I NOT pleasing" " It's not that you are, oh yes very. I can't, I can't because I love someone else and It's not fair to you or her." " HER, Xena ? You love her?" Lycus shouted taken aback as the truth sank in. Gabrielle shook her head and looked pained as she said." Ofcourse I do she's more than just my friend she's my lover, my life. You can't choose who you fall in love with, but you must choose if your going to be faithful to that love. I can't cheat her and I don't want to. I'm so sorry Lycus." He sank back with a crushing thorght running through his head, in the couple of days he had come to know her he had grown to love her and what she said only made him love her all the more. He smiled through his hurt and held his thorghts then gave her a brotherly kiss on the cheek." Don't apologise for being faithful to your love Gabrielle everyone seeks a faithful lover." he said and he let go of her and walked to the cave mouth and took a very deep breath of air.

From the moment she left the cave Xena knew what she was doing was risky, she had left them together. She could see Lycus was falling for Gabrielle and seen his puppy dog looks and it wasn't all due to the fact Gabrielle had been doing most of his nursing and Gabrielle was full of rageing hormones and susceptable to anyone right now because of that damn spell, and alone together they could. No her jealousy screamed. Gabrielle's experiance with the manipulative amazon girl and then learning that she had cheated her with Ephiny had hurt and then compounded that hurt and to add to that the tainted spell they were both under was just making their relationship all the more difficult. The thorght of them making love, was breaking her heart and fueling her anger beyond anything she had felt before and she walked on furiously trying to control her feelings. She had used the excuse to find the herb when Gabrielle fainted but she was really looking for the weapons Lycus had dropped. Gabrielle might even change his mind and get him to help them but either way without his weapons he wouldn't be able to fight Thyrus. It was horrible though, to use Gabrielle in this way, she was her lover and she had just put her in the arms of another and expected her to give herself to the man to suit her plan. She might even lose her if it worked the way she thorght it would. That hurt. Oh gods how it hurt. how could Gabrielle forgive her for this if she knew what she had done? It was too much to expect. She climbed the ridge and bent to stay low and she saw the scuffed marks in the dirt not far above from where they had found him. Lycus must have fallen from this point and right enough she found a lance and then she came across a curiously made shield. Picking them up she ran bent low along the ridge aways before shinning down the slope. Then she walked back and found another small fissure in the rocks and stuffed the weapons inside and covered them with loose dirt. He wouldn't find them she grinned as she covered her tracks and then climbed again and she resumed her search of the area, it wouldn't do to return to the cave too soon and interupt them.

Lycus stood at the cave mouth while Gabrielle had started cooking and the smell drifting out of the cave was making his stomach rumble. Gods, she was even a good cook. Everything he had eaten so far had tasted wonderful and if the smell was anything to go by this was going to be as good as the rest. Gabrielle was beautiful, she was clever and she can cook what more could a man ask for? except for one thing she didn't want him. She loved Xena, he sighed. He couldn't belive it Why? The woman was a known murderer and thief, cruel and wicked by all the tales he had heard and she loved her. It's not right I Love Her she should have me Not That creature. Then he let out a deeper sigh, he had to get her away from Xena but how? the only chance he had of haveing Gabrielle to himself was if Xena were killed. The gods or that beast could do it and then he would have a chance. He would have to be careful though or Xena might suspect something then it wasn't such a preposterous idea it was possible and his only hope. Gabrielle said why not help them why not indeed, help them and be there for Gabrielle at the end. When the warrior woman lost the battle and died he would be there and there wouldn't be anyone to stand in his way then. He would save Gabrielle he would be there for her he thorght and he turned and walked back to the fire and sat down smiling and began a converation with the woman he had set himself to marry.

Xena had a good look around Lycus said he had taken a year to find the lair and she could see why in the confusing warren finding more blind turns than actual paths and she came no closer to the Drakon's abode. Sadly she realised whatever she had planned she was going to need Lycus to guide her. She would have to put up with his high handed conceit for a while longer. I hope his dick is worth it Gabrielle she thorght grumpily as she looked out across the plain where she had seen the battle a couple of nights ago. for once couldn't Aphrodite give them a break and leave their lovelife alone, things were complecated without added extras she thorght. She had waited long enough on the ridge and the sun was turning colour to a richer darker gold and she could get lost in the dark so Xena turned back to the edge. It was time to return and started back finding the best place and shinned down the slope. She then walked along the bottom back to the cave picking a couple of leaves as she passed a bush of mint.

Gabrielle and Lycus were sitting by the fire talking and they looked up as she joined them." Have any luck?" Lycus asked and she felt he was laughing at her." I didn't find the lair if that's what you mean." she said looking at him." I mean't the herb." he inclined his head to Gabrielle but his look to Xena showed they were still dueling."Oh yeah." and she went to Gabrielle and handed the leaves to her." Eat it'll make you better." she said and Gabrielle stared at her as she saw what she had been given but Xena had her eyes on the man." I did find your weapons. Their safe and you can have them if you co-oporate." Xena said and Lycus bit back an oath. " You saying I wont get them back unless I guide you?" Xena growled."That's right you wont."

" Xena."

" Not now Gabrielle."

" XENA."

" Oh WHAT?" Xena yelled at her and Gabrielle's hand went up and touched her arm." Lycus has already said he would guide us." she said softly and It took the wind out of Xena. She turned to Lycus who crossed his arms and Xena could see the smug grin forming on his face." Oh right, no problem them." It was an ending of sorts the edgy feeling was defused but not gone and then Xena turned and went to her bedroll.

Gabrielle followed her and sat down beside Xena and put her hand in that of the warrior's. It looked so small in there as she tickled the calloused hand and she looked up into her blue eyes." That was mint will it help or was that for another reason?" Xena shrugged." It wont hurt." Then Gabrielle saw her look and knew something wasn't right." What's the matter what's wrong?" The bard asked in a whisper Xena looked at her." Does there have to be something wrong?" Xena said."I suppose not." Gabrielle said and searched her face for an answer but Xena didn't give anything away as she looked down into the girl's face and saw a pain she'd not seen before." No it's nothing just me I'm tired." she smiled feeling guilty and Gabrielle thorght there was more to it than that." I couldn't do it if that's what your thinking." she whispered suddenly as if she knew Xena had arranged it." Do what?" Xena asked not wanting to but knowing if she didn't ask it would look suspicious. Gabrielle watched Lycus wrap himself in his blanket and lay down and she slipped under the cover beside the warrior and said." You know the spell must be wearing off, have him, I could have, I wanted to at first but I told him I loved you and I wouldn't do it." Xena felt both relief and guilt equally." Oh right and he was ok with that?" she said calmly and Gabrielle shrugged." I suppose so." she said and settled herself beside Xena, but a moment later she moved and began to fidgit. She turned left couldn't settle then she turned right but it was no better, then she turned on to her back but that was no good either she couldn't relax, as she lay trying not to think what she was thinking. Lycus was there snd she felt she couldn't do what she wanted and It was driving her crazy. Xena sighed neither of them were going to get any peace at this rate and she turned to face the bard and whispered in her ear." So much for the spell wearing off let me help." she said kissing her and found Gabrielle's face was damp and she kissed her tears away.

It wasn't the sound of birdsong that woke Xena for there was none, it was Gabrielle's breathing close to her ear and the gentle rise and fall of her chest where her hand lay. She felt incredibly happy, Gabrielle loved her and she knew it now but she had thrust her at the man asleep the other side of the cave and she felt a fraud for doing it and then reaping the benifit of her love after what she had done. No she really shouldn't have done that and she felt ashamed at her actions. She tweaked her ear gently wakeing her and Gabrielle wriggled her bottom into her groin making Xena want to stay with her and enjoy the moment with her instead of having to get up. Then she was greeted with a smile which made her heart sing and in a heartbeat tugged at her underlying guilt." Morning." Xena smiled and felt her bottom get a pinch as she rose and Gabrielle grinned mischieviously at her. She loved their teasing games and she rose and left the cave to find a bush and then she went for the hidden weapons and returned moments later and woke Lycus with her boot." C'mon drakon killer time to get up." she dropped the lance and shield down beside him and he looked at them and got to his feet and picked them up." That's unusual." she said of the shield which was almost as tall as she was and covered with a light sort of fillaments on the inside with the fitted straps to wear on the arm." It is one of the scales it shed. I found it and it took me ages to drill through to fix the leather but as it comes from the animal it should protect me from it's flame." he said hefting it into position on his arm. He didn't look to Gabrielle as he noticed her clearing away their bedding he kept his eyes fixed on Xena as he said." Will we go for it now?" " Yes but only to look around, nothing more." Xena said flatly and she kicked over the fire to make sure it was truly out and she turned to Gabrielle." Ready?" Gabrielle shouldered her staff and they walked out into the sunshine.

Lycus led them through the warren of paths sometimes it seemed they were doubling back along the track as they moved along the uneven ground and loose stone which threatened to cause landslides and turn the They walked on and Xena noticed the sun changing postiion and she began to wonder if Lycus was just leading them around the mountain in a wild goose chase and not actually closeing in on the lair and when he broke off and climbed to the top to look around she went with him. The mountain was covered in fissures and deep gorges some of it had plants growing in abundunce and some was high bare rock and impossible to climb. They saw Thyrus twice and had to take cover and then they came upon a small waterfall and filled their bottles and then pressed on. Time passed and dusk began to fall and they made camp in the shadow of an overhang. This time there was no fire to keep them warm or cook food by and they lay wary and slept little.

The next day dawned and they resumed, it was slow going and Xena felt the hate from Lycus boreing into her. He hadn't liked her from the start but now it had gotten much worse, he was acting just like a jealous lover. Gabrielle had told her she didn't want him but maybe he didn't accecpt that and he saw her as a rival, not just because of Thyrus but for the bard's affections as well. It was just another problem she didn't need and nor did Gabrielle they would have to put him straight at some point. They kept hearing noises and wasn't sure whether they were that of small animals or another sort of threat and they moved on expecting at any moment to be attacked but nothing came at them. " Well you got a plan?" Lycus barked at her suddenly but Xena stayed calm." Yes I have a plan." she said flatly." Well are you going to tell me it?" he stared at her demanding an answer and she didnt trust him not to upset or spring her trap too soon." No just do as your told and I'll explain when we get there." she said arily and walked on. The noises they'd been hearing sounded louder now and Xena drew her sword and as they turned a corner of a group of large rocks they saw what was makeing such a horrible sound.

"Joxer!" Xena and Gabrielle cried together and the hapless fellow jumped and as he spun in surprise lost balance and crashed to the ground making his armour scream as it made contact with the unyielding rocks and stones. They ran to him and got him to his feet and he grinned at the women proving he was unhurt." Joxer what are you doing here are you alright?" Gabrielle said." Hi guys I'm fine, thorght I would give you a hand taking out the monster." he said not mentioning the fact they had abandoned him back at the village. Lycus looked even less pleased that another had joined them." Who or rather What is that?" he groaned. " He's a friend." Xena said and Joxer preened at being so called and he said." I'm Joxer the mighty." and Lycus groaned." Oh great another one." as Gabrielle took the mighty one aside and explained the need for quiet.

Suddenly they stopped what they were doing as they heard the whoosh of approaching wings. There wasn't much in the way of cover and they scrambled for what there was and dragging Gabrielle with her Xena pressed them both against the rocks and pulled out a bush covering them with it. Joxer flattened himself under another plant and lay curled up while Lycus got under his noise got louder then passed over them and Xena rushed to follow it with Lycus beside her running up the side and they both stopped at the top and looked over Thyrus beat it's wings in a backwards motion to slow down and land then it folded them and entered a large opening in the rocks. Xena got a good look around and saw the way to go then she srambled down and joined the others." We are very close to the lair so we had better be very quiet from now on." she said to Joxer and Gabrielle and Lycus snorted."Yeah we got the right man with us for that." Xena snarled at him but she knew there was a problem and she took the bag from Gabrielle and fished out a phial."Joxer this is the oil I use on my armour use it, cos if I hear one more squeak from yours I'm gonna give you to Thyrus." she said shoveing it into his hand. Joxer paled and got to work fast and he got a cloth from his pack and started oiling his armour. They all began to secure anything that could make a noise and started on and a little while later they came to the place and saw the cave mouth ahead.

Thanks to silvermoonlight for the reviews. And anyone with comments and opinions are always welcome.


	10. Chapter 10

10

They kept their heads down although there wasn't any sign of the beast nor was there any other life as they stared at the cavern that was surely the lair of the beast, a big void in the mountainside before a dry flattened expance dotted with disgarded scales and claw sheaths which in the gloom looked more scary." Right I'm going in." Lycus said hefting his shield ready to go and he couldn't wait to get on with it. Xena raised her hand." Wait, there's a rat snooping around I want to have a word with first." she said pointedly and they moved back as Ares suddenly appeared looking less than pleased." I take exception to that I'm a god I don't snoop." Xena shrugged her shoulders." So why were you watching us then if you wasn't snooping? The question is, who for? " Ares pursed his lips he assumed an indifferent air then he turned suddenly flashed a devistating smile at Gabrielle." ARES." Xena shouted wondering what he was up to and the god looked back at her very annoyed, he didn't like being shouted at by mortals, it just wasn't the done thing." Hey I'm not deaf. So what's your problem." he glared at her and Xena went on." You've been behind this all along, pulling everyone's strings. You started getting the gods to fight each other and you tricked Helios at the Amazon village that was some feat useing Zeus to keep him in one place." Ares sighed and looked bored." One dosn't **use **the king of the gods." Xena smirked. " No? manipulate then, and messing with Aphrodite's spell my that has gotta be a no no in the rule book as well, but for what ? because it wasn't just to keep me off my guard with what it was doing to Gabrielle." " You have been busy working all that out." Ares chuckled." I gotta admit I did enjoy watching you with your little girlfriend getting her knickers in a twist." Gabrielle groaned reddening at the thorght of him watching them as they made love. Xena stiffened and growled as the God of War bent close to the girl, Gabrielle felt his hot breath on her face. Normally she would have been repelled by it but instead she was instantly stimulated and felt herself swoon. Then he looked back at Xena for her reaction, he got none but he knew it was killing Xena to see him affect the bard like that. He turned his full attention on Xena again and she felt the same wave of heat go through her. though it was the fire of battle that drove her, the feeling and need to distroy and she forght to keep it in check. He was trying to make her lose it she thorght and Ares purred smugly Xena shook her head." You bastard you are still trying to get me to kill Zeus for you." Ares smiled." Not you alone, Thyrus It's stronger but I had to get Zeus to come this way, it wasn't hard you had seriously upset him with what you did at the village." Xena stood back realiseing she had been tricked again. She had seen him strike Zeus during the battle and hadn't thorght of it since. Ares was still trying to involve her in his rotten little plan to take everthing." I won't do it and I'll tell him Ares , I wont help you." she said angrily " That's why I'm takeing a little insurance, the bard. You will fight Zeus or I will have her, front, back and sideways before I kill her. How is that for an incentive." He grinned wickedly then grabbing Gabrielle he flashed out taking her with him.

Xena swore." Well done way to go Warrior you really told him." Lycus said angrily and he gave her a slow hand clap an ironic applause for what she had done and Joxer looked panic stricken." He didn't mean it. He wouldn't do that would he? where has he taken her " his face greyed with fear." Probably to the Halls of War." Xena knew only too well that the god would do as he threatened her mind raced trying to think out the possibilities and her options but all she could think of was the worst of them. Not that not her not Gabrielle. She might have known Ares would hit below the belt but he had never used the rape card to her, until now. To threaten Gabrielle with that, it was just the pits. Gabrielle was always the perfect victim to him in their deadly game but he hadn't gone this far before. She had hit upon the true reason for what was happening but she had pushed Ares too far in saying so. Now he was going to make her pay for it and punish her by useing Gabrielle to get his way because she had shot her mouth off at him." But that's leagues away it will take ages, we'll never save her." Joxer moaned breaking her thorghts he was sickened by the thorght of what Ares threatened and Xena knew she could never get to Gabrielle in time, the girl would be raped and dead long before she got there and Gabrielle in the currant state she was in. Xena shuddered in sudden horror. Even normally Gabrielle wouldn't be able to fight him off it but the way she was now it would be impossible for her, oh this was a real nightmare and if she were able to save her how would Gabrielle be then? how would she feel ? Xena could barely keep herself from exploding and she had to remind herself that it was what Ares wanted. An angry and uncontolled Xena would be so easy for him to manipulate. That was no good this was not the time to be angry, she had to think of a way if she wanted to get Gabrielle back safe and she had to keep her mind focused or the god of war would not only have his way with the bard he would get his heavanly kingdom all to himself. She couldn't let that happen no matter what happened to her, or Gabrielle.

As soon as Ares set Gabrielle on her feet she let her fists fly yelling." It's your fault it, you did this to me." Ares blocked every blow she tried to land and he pushed her away as if swatting a fly. Gabrielle fell to her knees and tried to collect her thorghts as she caught her breath and she began to look around the chamber. There were swords and shields hanging from the walls, a fire burning in the grate and a huge bed covered in furs set against one wall, it was very austire but it was clean and tidy, it wasn't a cell but she was a prisoner non the less and she felt very alone and vunerable all of a sudden. She was in the god's own chamber in his Hall and temple and it was a long way from the mountains, Xena was far away and couldn't help her." Don't bother looking for an escape yes it was me but dont think this is about you, like I said Xena needed an incentive and what better way than to take you off the scene. Dont think you are of any importance." " It was more than that, what you said was more than just taking me off the scene. Your gonna use me to make Xena do what you want." she said accusingly as he bent to pick her up. The touch of his hands on her sent a shiver down her spine as she lay in his arms and he laughed at the way she blushed again knowing what it was doing to her and what she was feeling. He tossed her on to the bed amongst the furs like she was a feather and Gabrielle groaned." No Ares." Ares leant over and Gabrielle felt a blast of pure sexual desire that she couldn't resist as he smiled down at her." The way you are right now it wont be much of a rape, will it? I want the throne and Xena knows I'll do anything to get it and if she goes against me she will know you have suffered because of her. So you see it's a win, win situation for me." his voice growled full of cruel menace behind the smile. Gabrielle sat upright." It wont and you know it, Xena will stop you NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS." Gabrielle couldn't help from shouting defiantly and Ares smiled." That's why I said I will have you. Do you think she will defy me knowing that? Oh I could give you to one of my armies but Xena would make short work of them to get you back and it would hurt her more to know that it was me, that I did it, It will remind her of all the times we had." He let the words hang there between them letting their meaning sink in. Gabrielle remembered Xena once telling her of when she had given herself to the god and the bard had wondered what it would be like but now she didn't want to know and she watched him as he walked across the room." Either way you had better pray Xena thinks more of you than of making any peace with Zeus." Before she could answer Ares disappeared in a wave of hot sparks.

Gabrielle sank back and buried her face and let her stinging eyes and hot tears fall and wet the pillow of soft fur. Xena had made her frustrations easy to endure but now every once of her body was screaming to be made love to. What a joke, Ares was going to rape and kill her if Xena didn't do as he demanded and if it wasn't so horrible an idea she would have laughed at it. But it wasn't funny when her body was betraying her like this and she tried not to think of it but her mind was playing tricks on her and she only felt worse, she didn't want to find herself enjoying it with Ares. She had accused Xena of infedelity with Ephiny because she had felt betrayed and jealous, but she had never thorght what it must have been like with Ares. She didn't want to think of it now but that damn spell was makeing her think of things. She might well of thorght it in the moments when she had been at her most frustrated but now she didn't want see the pornographic images running through her head. Xena had accused her of acting like a whore in a fit of rage was that because of the spell too? when she had the chance to do it with Lycus she couldn't because her love for Xena had been the barrier. She couldn't think of anyone than Xena and she couldn't think of doing it with anyone else other than Xena. Ares had been behind that too it had all but tore them apart with the pain of jealousy but it was also what had stopped her from doing what she would have regretted. They were just getting over that but how would Xena feel if she thorght she had enjoyed what Ares intended. It would be the ultimate betrayal and not just because it was Ares. Though she would be dead she couldn't bare the thorght of Xena thinking such a thing of her.

" What was that about a spell?" Lycus asked breaking the silence as they sat there watching the sky slowly darken. Nobody dared to mention the words and say what they were thinking and neither man wanted to broach the subject as they saw the storm that was in Xena's face. Xena was fighting her own battle inside just trying to hold back the anger and fear she was feeling. It felt like a knife in her gut and there was nothing she could do to stop it and Gabrielle's sexual longing and her frustration put another spin on the situation with Ares mixed up spell had done to her. It wasn't right Gabrielle had suffered quite enough lately she didn't deserve this. Lycus question rang in her head suddenly and she stared at him and Joxer looked away." Aphrodite put a spell on us as a kind of thank you but Ares doctored it and it had adverse effects." she said flatly." What sort of effects?" Lycus asked innocently and Joxer gave him a dig in the ribs, Xena rolled her eyes." Just know it did." she said flatly." I have a question." Joxer said suddenly and gulped as Xena turned her killer gaze to him." What are we going to do about it? we can't leave her to be." he stopped and couldn't say what they all knew. For once he wasn't blustering it came from the genuine concern he felt and it touched Xena deeply as she saw it was hurting him too. But of course it would Joxer loved her too she realised." I'd be lying if I said I knew what to do. I messed up and Gabrielle is going to be hurt for it." she admitted. The two men looked at each other and Joxer said." And you can't kill Zeus either our lives wouldn't be worth a dinar if Ares wins."and Joxer sighed." But that means we'll be condeming Gabrielle to,to, and not even you could can be in two places at the same time to stop that." he finished with difficulty and Xena's mouth quirked sadly she couldn't come up with anything to make him feel better and she left the men sitting there in the encroaching darkness waiting for the morning to come.

" So sad." A voice said behind her and Xena turned to see Aphrodite looking apropriately dressed in a dark blue diaphanus chiton that hid her curves in it's silken folds." Well you've done enough damage between you and your family if your so upset by it don't you do something Goddess of Love." Xena said thickly Aphrodite stared at her." What do you expect me to do! barge into the Halls of War and rescue Gabby it's more your line of work than me." Xena sighed." You could take me there." " Yes but Dad is waiting for you to show your face at dawn and Ar is epecting you to try something, you'll have the both of them to contend with and I'll be in for a grilling if they found I'd helped you, bro is a real mean b when he's feeling vengeful." Aphrodite said with a shudder and Xena frowned." Are you saying you wont?" Aphrodite struggled visibly with that, she had come because she had felt the love's hurt between her two best. Xena and Gabrielle were meant to be together and Ares interferance with her potions and abduction of the bard was a total affront to her ministrations as the Deity of all that was love. Since this war had begun love was being pushed out and she had felt the same everywhere and it was turning the world into a chaotic shambles ." No I think I'm saying I will. " Aphrodite said deciding finally.

Xena looked into the eyes of the would be warrior." Joxer do you really want to help?" Xena asked suddenly and Joxer looked hurt." Of course I do oh I know what you think I'll screw it up or something but I would do anything to get Gabrielle back safe." Xena smiled." No I just want you to know the risk and what it will mean if we lose." he sighed. " I know what it will mean." She looked at the young man who hadn't said anything expecting him to complain or something but Lycus nodded." i want to help." If Xena could get Gabrielle back then he was still in with a chance and she wouldn't be around to stop him from killing the beast he thorght. Xena rose slowly." It won't be easy and it's going to take a good deal of timeing. We'er going to change places." she said looking at Joxer. " What!" " I'll explain listen will you." She growled and he jumped in utter surprise." I'm going to be YOU." he said in a small voice. They didn't have much time as she saw the sun begin to rise above the horizon and Xena told them what she was going to do.

Zeus much prefered to fly it was more impressive than just appearing in front of mortals which he thorght was unnessesarily flash as he came to stand some feet from the woman who had just walked out into the open space." So what's this I can't believe you are giveing up?" " No I'm just fed up with this, arn't you? chaseing me around. You know you've been had, taken for a fool. Ares started this to keep you busy while he's worked to take your throne from you." Xena said slowly moveing toward the edge." He introduced you to Lysippe didn't he knowing you would take more than a passing interest in her and that set the other gods on a path of confrontation." she said. There wasn't much point in her trying to make peace with him so she was going to tell him the truth in the hope he would get it. Zeus was showing increasing annoyance he didn't like what she was refering to and he didn't like being called a fool and he suddenly threw a bolt at Xena. She jumped clear and he threw another and she somasaulted sideways as a third bolt flashed past her and went into the cave's mouth. There was a sudden roar from inside and Thyrus lumbered out and let out a flash of fire from it's mouth at Zeus covering him in flames and Xena jumped again behind a clump of bushes while the king of the gods was busy with an infuriated drakon.

She began to quickly strip, first the breastplate dropped to the ground and then the battledress followed by the gauntlets, greaves and boots. Joxer stood naked and she tossed her stuff over to him while Lycus helped him to dress into Xena's various pieces and plonking the wig cut from his fur jacket completed the disquise. Then the two men ran out to the open to join in and confuse the situation further as Xena dressed in Joxer's mess of an outfit disapeared with the goddess.

Aphrodite was still giggling when she appeared with Xena at the edge of the sea cliffs above the temple complex. Seeing Xena dressed as Joxer was funny but Joxer had looked apsolutely ridiculus in Xena's battledress and phoney hair and she was still laughing about it. Xena looked at her." Are you sure you want to stay out here will you be alright?" Aphrodite shook her head." I wont be able to go in I have no powers in his domain so you have to bring Gabby out and then I can get her away, it's a pity I would have loved to see you kick Ar's ass for him." she said with a naughty looking grin. Xena was surprised." The Goddess of Love approveing of physical violence! that's not like you." Aphrodite crossed her arms over her sparcely covered chest." Normally no but in this case he's messed with all of us and besides he's really asked for this." Xena looked at her and nodded." Ok be ready then." and then she turned and walked to the thick stone outer wall and began to climb to the top.

Thanks to all who have taken an interest and your thorghts are welcome Sorry this chapter has taken so long to do but I hope I got it right.


	11. Chapter 11

11

" Never just assume a door is locked, always check on it, someone might well forget to lock it but you'd never know if you didn't look." Xena had once said and Gabrielle checked it, well they hadn't forgotten, the door was locked she thorght miserably." It may be I can't get there to save you and then what will you do?" She had also said and Gabrielle had got the point then, she would have to think for herself what was she going to do? She wasn't going to just sit there waiting that's for sure. Ares was going to return sometime and she had to be ready for it. Xena wouldn't do what Ares wanted that much she knew and that meant... That bed was a reminder of what was hanging over her and she looked around for something, anything that might be of help her. There were plenty of weapons hanging on the wall but no staffs. She certainly wasn't good enough to take on Ares with a sword and the pikes were too large and unwieldly even with the sharp points taken off so the only answer were the shields and she began to lift one from the wall mounts.

To avoid the patrolling guards Xena dropped from the wall and landed in the quadrant flattening herself inside a niche and waited as a small group of elite of Ares 'chosen' marched through the open gates and passed by going to the great hall. Xena followed as silently as she could, which wasn't easy in Joxer's ill fitting armour which threatened to scream as if in pain when two metal pieces caught together. How could Joxer wear this stuff ? she thorght feeling truly uncomfortable, it wasn't even practical and she pulled at the armour trying to make it settle and the helm to keep it from slipping over her eyes. Not all the gods bothered with their followers but most did and Ares had the best of warriors installed in his temples given the best weapons and armour to the men willing to serve their patron god for a term or for all their lives and she had almost run into them in her haste. It was a bad mistake, the longer they were unaware of her the better she had the chance to find Gabrielle. She entered the hall and saw a door and slipped in. The two officers stopped talking and stared confused at the odd looking the figure who had just come into the anteroom, then he hesitated in his tracks and made to turn and run and they advanced on him and the figure spun twisted in the air and a leg shot out straight and hit one soldier in the throat and the other in the side of his head with the following leg and Xena landed on the other side of the fallen men. She bent down and checked each one both were dead, and then she changed clothes with the one nearest to her size and she would be taken for one of them. Now where was Gabrielle? she could head for the dungeons somewhere in the bowels of the complex but then she thorght Ares would have taken her to his bed chamber in the upper tower. He was too much of an egotist to go to a dungeon to seduce her. In truth it was a bit of a missnoma to call it a tower, it was only a couple of floors but it was the tallest part of the the complex and as she closed the door of the anteroom she turned and walked along the corridor leading to the stairs. She looked constantly watching for everyone soldiers and slaves alike even though she was in a better disquise but she wasn't accosted and she saw the stairs going up from the main hall and she took them two at a time to the upper level of the private chambers. Guards stood at the double doors at the end of the corridor but these were the state rooms and she didn't want these and she carried on up the next flight. Ares had brought her here and she had been wined and dined and then she had spent most of her time in that bed, probably the same bed and never needing to sleep Ares only used these rooms for one thing. Don't think of that now she warned herself as she reached the private floor and saw the guards posted at the double doors of the smaller reception room, and off that next to the washing room was the bedchamber. Xena marched toward the guards it was clear they thorght she was a 'chosen' until it was too late. She made the jump double kick striking them simultainiously and they crashed to the ground with a clatter of metal. That was too noisey for her likeing and she opened the door quickly made sure the main room was empty and pulled the guards inside and clobbered them again to make sure they wouldn't wake for a while.

There was a sudden thin frightened scream and Xena looked up and saw an old woman in a homespun peasant dress stareing at her clutching at a pile of linens in her shaking hands. She had just come in and saw her standing over the soldiers." I don't wish to hurt you I'm only here for my friend." Xena said calmly. The old slave pointed to the other door." She's in the sleeping room, there are guards an it's locked." Xena smiled." Thank you." She pulled down on the helm and went through and the slave heard a couple of cries and serious crashes and she grinned toothlessly.

Ares was enjoying this Zeus was really caught out this time. Thyrus wasn't letting him go spitting fire and lashing him with his tail. The god hitting back with his own bolts of lightening some missed the beast and hit the mountain and boulders rained down dislodged by the force and fell to the ground. The Drakon roared but being equals neither had the overall fire power to overcome the other completely. Then Xena and the boy ran out causeing more mayhem and confusion and Ares laughed. Xena was actually doing it, he was going to win and he could see himself sitting the throne of Olympus finally lording it over all. Xena was looking tired she wasn't moving as she normally and Zeus almost got her with that last bolt. That boy had to pull her away as they darted from place to place drawing the god's fire and keeping the battle going then Ares looked more closely. Something wasnt right it might look like Xena but it wasn't her he suddenly realised. He let an oath completely stunned. " Joxer! that idiot." he had been duped and if Xena wasn't here where was she? the truth dawned on him she was at his temple trying to save her girlfriend. He trusted his men to take care of things but he knew Xena and also knew what trouble she was capable of and he growled with a mixture of annoyance and admiration." Oh Xena you are good." then he flashed out back to the temple annoyed that he couldn't stay to watch the fun.

She heard noises of bolts being pulled back and Gabrielle drew the shield back and readied to swing it at whoever walked in as the door opened she let it go as hard as she could. It didn't hit anything and she felt a force as it was stopped and turned aside." XENA!" she cried as she saw the famillier face under the helm and they fell into each others arms and hugged." Next time don't swing it, jab." Xena told her." C'mon Aphrodite's waiting for us outside." she locked the door on the unconcious guards and went back into the reception room and then heard the alarm bell ringing out loudly. Obviously the soldiers had realised they had been infiltrated and would be there in moments. Xena looked at the slave. " Is there another way out? " The woman looked afraid and shuffled across the room. " This door goes to the laundry it comes out off the kitchens but the only way out is through the main hall." Gabrielle put her hand on Xena's. " She might get in trouble for helping us." Xena nodded it would slow them down but she agreed the old slave would be punished. " You had better along come with us." she said and the old woman lead them down the service corridor and they desended the stairs to the laundry room. The slaves didn't look at them as they went through the laundry and the kitchen staff pretended not to notice them as they passed then they pushed at the exit door and came out at the far end of the main hall. Xena stopped as the main big double doors began to open and a group of twenty heavily armoured soldiers with swords drawn marched in. Xena had always known it was always going to be more difficult getting themselves out than for her getting in and Xena drew her sword and prepared to fight her way out.

" Get them." the officer shouted and the men moved forward. Even though the hall was spacious there were too many soldiers and they were blocking each other from attacking efectively. Slashing a pikeman Xena took the weapon from him and tossed it to Gabrielle then she swung the sword slashing and stabbing through the men. Gabrielle used the pike like a staff, it was heavier but she was able to knock out two men and make the others back off whilst the old woman threw anything that came to hand at the men. Xena began to cut a swathe through the bulk of soldiers and she cut and stabbed and slashed her way through and made a gap in the line." Go Gabrielle go." she yelled and Gabrielle grabbed the slave woman's hand and they ran through the doors and out beyond the gate which had luckily been left open and Xena followed keeping the soldiers at bay. Then suddenly Ares appeared in front of her." Very clever, but not clever enough." he said and Xena grinned." Sorry Ares, got another date." she said and jumped clear over him and made her escape with a series of handsprings and somasaults and hearing the men chaseing behind her. Aphrodite smiled at her when she joined them and then flashed them back to the edge of the mountain where the firey battle was amazingly still taking place.

Ares looked around at the devistation, the hall was in a mess with benches overturned and gifts thrown about and men dead or injured. Xena certainly knew how to throw a party he thorght ruefully. He walked into the side room and saw the corpses of his two commanders and the pile of Joxer's gear and he picked up the helm. That was takeing the p leaveing that stuff behind.

This wasn't fun for Joxer he had never been so frightened and he and Lycus kept moveing as the lightening and fire blasted all around them, this was the most dangerous thing he had ever done and he was thrilled and scared in the same moment. He was messing with the gods and and he never thorght of doing that a year ago. Lycus got down behind a couple of large boulders to catch his breath. It was all going to plan, just so long as Zeus stayed around long enough for Xena's return but Zeus was gaining the upper hand and forceing Thyrus back towards the lair. The beast was screaming with every hit and was making a scramble back to safety into it's cave just as Xena suddenly saw where the two men were hiding behind the huge boulders and she said." I've got to go out there." Gabrielle sighed. They had barely drawn breath since returning but there was no time to stop and rest." I'm coming with you." she said and she followed as Xena stepped out into the open. Zeus was brushing himself down noteing with some interest at the damage done to his robes and the hurts he felt. Then he looked at the two coming toward him and then as the woman took off her helm he recognised the warrior." That was a neat trick who's the playactor?" he said looking to the boulders where Lycus and Joxer were riseing slowly to see what was happening and Joxer sauntered forward and pulled off his wig." I am Joxer the mighty, actor extradinary." and Gabrielle sighed feeling another verse to his song coming along and had difficulty not laughing at him as Zeus said looking him up and down." Never heard of you but you'd look good in a chorus line." He turned back to Xena." Well Xena have you come to give me the proper obeiance?" " Certainly not if you still want a fight you'll get it but you ought to know who was responsible for starting this and why." Zeus stared at her, he had just beaten a monster and this woman was offering him a fight, he couldn't believe her audacity." I am the king of the gods woman I make the decisions."

" You think so? your ever loving son Ares thinks different." Xena said continuing. " He wants your throne and he has done everything in his power to take it. He arranged this fight with Thyrus and the fight with me in the Amazon village and he hit you with that power ball." Xena said and Zeus snorted." He wouldn't, he's a member of the Pantheon. He wouldn't upset the balance. It's a good story but it doesnt hold water."

" Excuse me but your wrong he's been trying to get rid of you from the begining and you almost killed me because Ares got you to attack the Amazons for hideing Helios and Lyseppe." Gabrielle said.

" Who told you Helios was at the village and got the other gods to take sides? " Xena added.

" And who was it told you Xena was here? " Gabrielle chipped in.

Zeus growled, he didn't want to admit it but it was looking more to be true the more he thorght about it. Ares had told him all that and more and he had fallen for it, he had also wondered who it was that hit him in the side when he had to be taken off the field. That had really hurt, and the burns from the drakon were hurting him too and he wasn't used to that either, nor being spoken to in that way by these mortal women and he looked grimly at them." Alright you've made your point." he grumbled avoiding their looks and he flashed out in a huff not wanting to go on with this any more. Xena rolled her eyes." Oh well if that's the best we can hope for." she sighed and then she heard a strangled cut off scream behind her and turned in time to see Lycus dragging Gabrielle into the cave and Joxer lying flat on his face in the dirt.

" OH GREAT." Xena swore, WAS THERE NO END TO THIS? and she ran to Joxer and bent over him. He had a lump the size of sparrows egg on the side of his head and he moaned softly." Are you ok?" He slowly looked up at her confused." What happened?" he asked." Lycus just clumped you and taken Gabrielle into the cave." Xena said Joxer scrambled upright." What he do that for? that beast will just kill them." he said as he got to his feet and fell unbalanced." He wants Gabrielle to see him as a great hero when he kills Thyrus. I should have seen it coming." she said angry with herself. She had taken her eye off the young man and he had made his move. She had felt he was dangerous but had seriously underestimated his fervour. Now Gabrielle was in more danger than what Ares had meant to do. Xena took Joxer's arm and steadied him as she took him back to the cover of the bushes." Go get her don't worry about me. I'm Joxer the mighty." Joxer groaned and dropped to his knees again singing as she helped set him down and Aphrodite and the slave joined them." I will but first I want my gear back. She'll be ok Lycus doesn't want to kill her." She looked at the woman." He's concussed, help me get him undressed and look after him."

They got Joxer rolled over and Xena undid the breastplate and then she unlaced the battledress and rolled him back and pulled them off him. While they removed the rest she undressed and then dressed again happier now she was in her own gear again. The slave covered Joxer in the clothes she had removed and every so often she saw Xena looking to the cave and wondering what was going on in there. The situation worried Xena more than she had with Ares. With him she knew what to expect but with Thyrus there was nothing more dangerous than a wounded animal. Lycus might think he was a good warrior but it was questionable as to if he really was. As it turned out he had been less prepaired to meet the drakon and she was afraid he might be no better than Joxer would have been. No, that wasn't fair Joxer might be a fool but he wouldn't risk his life needlessly like that nor Gabrielle for the sake of his own pride. She suddenly felt a hand on her arm and she turned and saw the old woman." Your worried for the girl I'm sure she will be alright. We havn't heard anything and that's got to be a good sign." Xena wasn't sure.

The slave was cutting one of the linens to bandage Joxer's head she had inadvertantly brought with her from Ares temple. Xena picked up one and asked." May I?" The old woman smiled." Oh yes warrior you don't need to ask. My name is Yulla." she said and grinned." Where are you from?" Yulla sighed sadly." A long way away, north of the land of Chin you wouldn't know of it. Raiders came and took me for a slave many years ago and I was offered to serve in the temple until you came and saved me." Xena grimaced." I know of your land do you want me to take you back there?" Yulla shook her head." There is nothing for me there, my family are long gone by now. No I just wanted to say I would be honoured to serve you if you wish." Xena put a bundle of firegrass and tied it in the linen strip." Thanks but I have no need or use for slave or servant. You can do as you please and go where you wish." She had raided there herself with Borias, and though Yulla wasn't one of her victims she was still shamed by the memories of those she had treated the same. Xena turned to Aphrodite and said." Please would you stay with them and take them where they want to go if I don't..." she didn't finish and the goddess looked and sighed, she had wanted to go but she nodded." Alright but you owe me, I dont like manual labour." Xena nodded." It's a deal." she said tightly and then Aphrodite smiled mischieviously." Wait til you get my bill." Xena tied the bundle tightly to the end of a short branch and then fished in Gabrielle's travel bag for her flints." You can light a fire if you want, it shouldn't cause any trouble now but I have to take this and if I dont return you can tell Aphrodite where you wish to go to." she said and struck the flint and rose looking at the burning torch in her hand and drew her sword then said her goodbys and began to walk to the cave.

She'd walked across the open flat plain and reached the cave mouth and peered into the envelopeing darkness. There was no sound from inside, was that good or bad? there was no point thinking of possibilities but she feared the worst, she had to go in there and find the truth. Gabrielle might be dead or wounded, she couldn't leave Gabrielle in there she had to get her out no matter what it was. Whatever the scene however ugly it was she had to go in there and see it for herself. Xena ground her teeth under her breath she had seen enough battle grounds to know what to expect, the blood, the smell of death and the groans of the dying she knew all of that and it had never bothered her before not as it did now. She couldn't bare to think of Gabrielle like that mangled, torn up or burned to a crisp and it was her greatest fear to see Gabrielle hurt. When she thorght Zeus had killed her at the Amazon village she had mourned and felt guilty too because there wasn't a body to see. She knew it was all tied in with takeing Gabrielle with her and leading her into such a dangerous life but that was what she had to do, her past demanded that and her promise to atone. Gabrielle had known that and had accepted it much better than she herself and Xena sighed, she knew what she had to do. Well, so be it and Xena began to walk into the darkness.


End file.
